Marché conclu ?
by Linaelle
Summary: Les prédictions ? Ils n'y croient pas, car il n'y a pas de destinée. Leur avenir, ils se le construisent eux-mêmes. Et pourtant, se faire tirer les cartes risque de marquer un tournant dans leur vie. ZoSan.
1. Se faire tirer les cartes !

_Et oui, j'ai craqué ! Il a fallu que je recommence une fic ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : se faire tirer… les cartes !**

« Je vois… un homme.

- Moi aussi, ça fait un partout. »

Ma remarque, pourtant sincèrement désagréable, laissa de marbre l'enfoiré assis en face de moi. Ce n'était que partie remise mais il consentit, malgré tout, à lever les yeux des quelques cartes éparpillées pour les plonger dans les miens. C'est à ce moment précis que je ne pus empêcher cette interrogation de me traverser le crâne : qu'est-ce que je foutais là, en tête-à-tête avec un parfait inconnu qui tentait de m'inventer un avenir radieux ?

Alors oui, Luffy avait flashé sur l'enseigne, persuadé que nous découvririons un nouveau jeu dans cette « taverne » un peu particulière et, malgré nos explications, il n'en avait pas démordu. Mais pourquoi avait-il décidé que nous devions tous y passer ? Son explication avait été incontestable : ce serait plus facile à refaire sur le Merry si chacun apprenait correctement les règles… Ordre du capitaine.

Et il fallait avouer, je n'étais pas non plus réticent à l'idée de laisser une sublime jeune femme aux longues boucles brunes effleurer les lignes de ma main. J'aurais alors confié bien plus que mon avenir à ce visage mystérieusement voilé de violine qui aurait frémi à ses mots prophétiques, ne dévoilant de sa beauté interdite que le regard profond et passionné. Embrasant chaque parcelle de mon corps, elle aurait…

Une poussée dans mon dos, plus violente qu'amicale, m'avait fait redescendre sur terre et j'avais suivi les autres à l'intérieur de la vieille bâtisse en bois, grognant vers le marimo une insulte assortie tant à la couleur de ses cheveux qu'au vide qu'ils peinaient à camoufler.

Et nous avions débouché sur une salle d'attente luxueuse qui m'avait fait, il est vrai, excellente impression. J'avais même été ravi qu'une charmante demoiselle me soulage de quelques berrys. Pourtant, maintenant que je connaissais un peu mieux le propriétaire des lieux, j'étais indigné qu'une si fragile jeune femme soit ainsi exploitée, espérant que ce salopard lui laisse suffisamment pour vivre dignement, et cette richesse environnante ne m'inspirait plus que dégoût. Sans doute que l'escroquerie devait rapporter gros pour permettre de telles folies.

L'attente avait alors débuté : un Luffy se trémoussant sur son fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur la mystérieuse porte du fond qui ne laissait passer les curieux que dans un seul sens ; mes deux adorables mellorines s'entretenant à voix-basse ; un Usopp expliquant à Chopper qu'il n'y avait aucun danger mais que, si le besoin se faisait ressentir, le grand héros qu'il était n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à venir le secourir ; une algue se desséchant (à défaut de pouvoir boire, elle s'était endormie) et moi, tenant la conversation avec notre si exquise réceptionniste.

Puis notre tour était venu et contre tout principe de galanterie, notre capitaine avait disparu. Rapidement, mes deux sirènes s'étaient, elles aussi, arrachées à ma vue, bientôt rejointes par notre bricoleur ainsi que notre médecin. Et enfin, une main délicate m'avait indiqué la lourde porte sans retour.

Sans attendre, je l'avais franchie pour découvrir un long couloir menant à une unique issue drapée de velours sombre. Soulevant le pan de tissu, j'étais tombé sur un Chopper réjoui, qui m'adressa un grand sourire avant de passer sous le chambranle. Je me questionnai un instant sur la direction qu'il empruntait mais cette interrogation s'effaça bien vite de mon esprit lorsque mes yeux empressés glissèrent sur la voyante…

Elle était… bien trop grande, bien trop large… avec une voix bien trop grave, un visage bien trop carré… Une voyante bien trop masculine en somme. Oui, ma voyante était loin de mes idéaux, elle était un homme et, d'un seul regard, ce stupide individu venait de briser un rêve délicieux. Ça, je n'étais pas prêt de lui pardonner car, si une femme qui vous guide sur la voie de votre avenir est une voyante, en revanche, un homme qui fouine dans votre vie privée, j'appelle ça un voyeur.

Et un mauvais visiblement. N'importe quel devin sain d'esprit remettrait ses compétences en question plutôt que d'affirmer à un renne qu'il deviendrait un médecin infaillible. Nous seuls pouvions y croire et c'était la force de notre équipage. Par conséquent, ce voyant-là devait se contenter de débiter à son client tout qu'il souhaitait entendre… Ça promettait d'être intéressant…

Mon sourire charmeur s'était évidemment évanoui, remplacé par une aigreur manifeste, et je m'étais assis face à lui sans desserrer les dents. Je ne devais pas être le premier à réagir de cette manière, sans doute, il ne s'en était donc pas ému, se contentant de me présenter un jeu de cartes dans lequel il me demanda de piocher.

Le tirage m'avait semblé assez pertinent : le valet de cœur, mon amour inconditionnel pour les femmes qui ne cesserait de guider ma vie ; l'as de trèfle, la découverte d'All Blue, peut-être ; le roi de trèfle, Luffy, seigneur des pirates ainsi que la concrétisation de tous nos rêves ; d'un même tirage, les dames de carreau et de pique, mon profond dilemme quant à choisir l'une de mes deux sirènes… Je n'y connaissais rien en prédiction mais moi, au moins, je connaissais ma vie, ce qui me donnait un avantage certain dans l'interprétation de ces couleurs.

Arrivé à neuf cartes dont un effrayant sept de carreau, je levai un œil interrogateur et suspicieux vers celui qui me présentait le jeu. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres mais il m'invita à poursuivre. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant à tirer neuf cartes à moins que sa réaction ne soit liée à leur combinaison… Il finit par m'arrêter, lorsque je piochai la dame de cœur, me laissant espérer un merveilleux mariage, et il sembla se concentrer. La sentence tomba alors d'une voix posée :

« Je vois… un homme.

- Moi aussi, ça fait un partout. »

J'avais répliqué, ironique, prêt à lui faire payer son effronterie mais cela ne suffit pas. Ce n'était que partie remise et, alors que je me remémorais pourquoi j'en étais arrivé là, il me proposa calmement :

« Peut-on commencer sérieusement ?

- Je vous en prie, faite !

- Bien. Je vois… un homme.

- … En même temps, vous tenez dans les mains un valet de cœur. Autant avec un huit, j'aurais pu prendre ça pour une révélation, mais avec un valet… Vous m'auriez dit autre chose, j'aurais moi-même douté ! »

Je sentais l'agacement se répandre doucement en lui. Néanmoins, il se contenta d'un soupir résigné. Tant mieux, je n'étais pas pressé, ma vengeance monterait progressivement jusqu'à ce que cet imbécile n'explose.

« Le valet de cœur, c'est vous, je n'ai pas besoin de le _voir_. Je parlais de cet homme-là, fit-il en désignant l'as de trèfle.

- Super… Et donc ? Un as noir, serait-ce une sombre menace ? me moquai-je.

- Non. Mais vous pourriez le prendre ainsi.

- Le genre de réplique passe-partout, bien joué.

- En rien, mais comme vous semblez avoir du mal à comprendre, je peux peut-être développer : cet homme n'est pas dangereux pour vous, au contraire, cependant vous allez avoir du mal à l'accepter.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de lui ?

- C'est rare de voir quelqu'un si peu intéressé par son avenir amoureux…

- Bien au contr… QUOI ? Comme si j'avais besoin d'un entremetteur !

- D'un entremetteur non, d'un amant, en revanche… »

Je manquai de m'étrangler. Je ne pouvais pas avoir bien compris, aussi je me levai, plaquant mes mains sur la table qui nous séparait et répliquai, glacial.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

Pourtant, l'impertinent surenchérit posément :

« En aucun cas. Je vous avais dit que ce serait difficile à digérer. »

J'explosai.

« Vos impostures ont des limites à ne pas dépasser ! Autant donner un peu d'espoir à des voyageurs de passage, à des demoiselles en détresses ou même à de vieux croulants qui ont raté leur vie, je veux bien ! Mais bafouer l'honneur de ceux qui payent pour entendre vos conneries, c'est aller trop loin ! »

Et je lui décochai mon pied en pleine figure lorsqu'une lame silencieuse interrompit mon geste, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser ma colère que je crachai à la gueule de l'importun :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, enfoiré de marimo ? »

L'algue en question eût l'intelligence exceptionnelle de choisir les bons mots, ceux qui me contraignirent à me calmer :

« J'ai un ordre du capitaine à suivre, moi aussi, Sourcil en vrille, alors je te rends ce type après. »

J'avais un équipage à respecter. Même s'il s'agissait d'un imbécile de bretteur et de son tout aussi imbécile de capitaine. Même s'il s'agissait, aujourd'hui, d'un ordre à la con. Alors je reposai mon pied au sol et fis demi-tour sans un mot.

Je quittai rageusement la pièce par le seul chemin que je connaissais, regagnant le maudit couloir qui m'avait mené jusque là et découvris un passage que je devinai être la sortie. Je me demandai comment j'avais pu l'ignorer à l'aller ; sans doute avais-je été obnubilé par le rêve d'une beauté illusoire. Pourtant, je ne l'empruntai pas immédiatement, tirant nerveusement sur une cigarette. Dans cet état, je n'étais pas prêt à affronter les autres, leurs regards curieux et leur humour douteux. Je n'avais pas non plus les idées suffisamment claires pour décider des suites de mon entretien avec l'autre abrutisseur. Il fallait vraiment que je me calme.

Pour ça, la meilleure solution était encore de passer ma rage sur le marimo. J'attendis donc là que l'enfoiré de sabreur en termine avec lui. Et je m'allumai déjà une seconde clope, espérant qu'un mot de trop déclencherait la fureur du bretteur, abrégeant ainsi l'entretien. Car la nicotine, aussi indispensable soit-elle, n'avait pas les propriétés apaisantes des algues d'East Blue.

Le temps se fit plus long que prévu. Le marimo n'était pourtant pas du genre à croire en ces inepties de destinée, plutôt à tracer lui-même son chemin, mais l'échange, dont je percevais les murmures, avait l'air de trop bien se passer. Je tentai alors de les ignorer, tout à fait inconscient que d'avoir tendu un peu plus l'oreille n'aurait pas seulement fait resurgir ma colère mais sans doute blêmir, vomir et bien d'autres choses encore…

« C'est donc vous.

- On s'connait ?

- Non, mais je compatis déjà : être intéressé par un garçon pareil…

- Il a un beau cul et du répondant, c'est tout c'qu'il faut.

- Sans doute… Allez-y, piochez. Et bien ! Quatre as, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours… Alors…

- J'veux pas l'savoir.

- Bien. Comme vous voudrez, de toute façon, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose face à un sceptique. En revanche, vous serez peut-être intéressé d'apprendre pourquoi votre camarade a réagi de cette façon ?

- Ça me r'garde pas.

- Oh que si.

- … J'veux pas que ça puisse lui nuire.

- Disons que si vous le savez, ça vous arrangera sans doute tous les deux… à terme.

- Mettons… Alors dites.

- Je lui ai avoué son penchant pour les hommes, enfin, pour un en particulier même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en dévoiler l'identité.

- Il a eu l'air vachement convaincu.

- Il lui faudra du temps.

- Et pourquoi je dois l'savoir ?

- Parce que vous risquez d'avoir du boulot… »

J'avais réussi à oublier les voix qui parvenaient à peine jusqu'à moi, me permettant de prendre un peu de recul par rapport à ce qui s'était produit. Je commençais d'ailleurs à ressentir un peu de honte à m'être emporté de la sorte. Le type était un charlatan, il méritait ma colère mais mon discours, lui, n'était pas digne de l'homme que je voulais être. Même si je ne les comprenais pas, je n'avais rien contre ceux qui pouvaient avoir une attirance pour un homme. Mais qu'on m'imagine ainsi alors que j'aimais tant les femmes, m'insupportait au plus au point et j'étais devenu irrespectueux, injurieux…

« Je t'ai manqué, Love-Cook ? »

En pleine réflexion, je ne l'avais pas vu sortir. Je ne pris pas la peine de répliquer et lui adressai une frappe en plein visage, qu'il para sans peine d'un sabre déjà dégainé. Les réparties ne manquaient pas, de la plus sincère (« Non, c'est défoncer ta sale gueule qui m'a manqué ») à la plus pragmatique (« J'avais peur que tu te perdes dans ce putain d'couloir »), mais il y avait nettement plus urgent : me vider la tête. Alors nous poursuivîmes notre querelle dans le silence des mots et dans le bruit des coups.

Cependant, deux points rageurs nous stoppèrent bien vite et nous trainèrent jusqu'au reste de l'équipage, resté rassemblé au prix de gigantesques pots de crème glacée. Visiblement enchanté de l'aventure, chacun y alla de son commentaire : Luffy n'avait souhaité tirer qu'une seule carte, un roi de trèfle qui lui avait valu les encouragements du voyeur dans sa grande quête du One Piece ; ma douce Nami, les yeux en berrys, n'en finissait pas de chanter les louanges de la monnaie en question dans un langage qu'elle seule semblait comprendre ; ma Robin-chwan se contenta d'un sourire délicat, préférant aborder le sujet de l'étrange couloir ; Usopp se venta des futurs exploits qu'il accomplirait devant les yeux émerveillés d'un Chopper qui en oublia de raconter son propre avenir et Zoro se contenta d'affirmer avoir piocher d'entrée de jeu, un carré d'as, sans plus s'étaler. Sans doute que lui aussi, à l'image de son capitaine, n'avait rien compris de ce que nous faisions là…

Les yeux en cœur posés sur mes sirènes, j'esquivai distraitement les questions gênantes et l'équipage décida finalement de retourner au navire. Sur le chemin du retour, je sentis mon irritation revenir alors que les répliques de l'autre arnaqueur passaient en boucle dans ma tête. Le besoin de me battre devenait pressant et je décochai un regard discret vers le marimo qui avait l'air dans le même état. Cela laissait au moins présager une dispute digne de ce nom.

Cependant, la préparation du repas puis les festivités habituelles s'éternisèrent et la nuit était tombée depuis de longues heures quand, enfin, je me retrouvai seul avec l'autre abruti. La seconde suivante, nous nous battions déjà, sans doute parce que nous nous étions retenus trop longtemps pour pouvoir savourer la lente montée de nos rivalités.

Ce fut jouissif, comme souvent, et nous ne nous arrêtâmes qu'au bord de l'épuisement, comme toujours, lorsque nous n'étions pas interrompus. Je me laissai alors choir à même le pont tandis que le marimo allait chercher de quoi trinquer. Ça nous arrivait, parfois, après un bon combat. Et il rompit le silence en premier.

« Il t'a sorti quoi pour t'énerver à ce point ? »

Je me crispai. Cette question m'angoissait. Pourquoi m'étais-je autant énervé ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas ri ouvertement d'une telle absurdité ? Plus j'y pensais, plus je craignais la réponse. Et cette réponse-là, je ferais tout pour qu'elle ne se réalise jamais. Je soupirai, j'avais peut-être besoin de recul. De son recul à lui.

« … Il pense que je suis gay. »

Le marimo éclata d'un rire franc qui se brisa bien vite. La gêne, sans doute, pourtant sa réaction me rassura : s'il trouvait ça ridicule, c'est que je devais me faire du souci pour rien. Mais le risque était trop grand pour être pris à la légère.

« Ressers-moi un verre. »

Nous continuâmes à boire sans un mot. Cependant, plus j'absorbais d'alcool, plus mon angoisse grandissait et moins je remarquais à quel point le marimo faisait attention à la tournure des événements. Si j'avais pu ouvrir son crâne, j'aurais même réalisé que ce type réfléchissait. Car, oui, il réfléchissait… Depuis qu'il avait vu le voyant, en fait. Avant ça, il n'avait jamais vraiment pris ses sentiments au sérieux, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne lui seraient jamais retournés et se contenant de notre éternelle rivalité. Mais voilà, l'autre emplumé lui avait foutu le doute et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Et ça, pour notre marimo, c'était plutôt une nouveauté. Alors, il avait essayé de lancer le sujet et quand j'avais répondu, il avait éclaté de rire car ces mots, dans ma bouche, sonnaient bien trop faux. Son rire s'était brisé lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que ce constat lui avait brusquement serré le cœur. Et ça, pour notre marimo, c'était aussi une nouveauté. Il décida alors qu'il devait tout de suite arrêter ces conneries. Sauf que moi, j'avais pas fini de penser aux miennes…

Comment faire pour être sûr de rester à jamais en admiration devant les femmes et seulement devant les femmes ? Ne serrais-je pas tenté un jour, rien qu'un tout petit peu, par un homme plus délicat que les autres ? Comment me dégoûter d'eux pour de bon ? Et j'eus, poussée par le rhum, l'idée de trop. Je jetai un œil au marimo. Musclé, vulgaire, brutal. Qui plus que lui était en totale opposition avec mes fantasmes ? Qui plus que lui pourrait me dégoûter des hommes ? Je finis ma boisson d'un trait et me tournai vers lui.

« Hey…

- Hum ?

- Te fous pas d'ma gueule, j'suis bourré donc si l'idée t'plaît pas, tu me rembarres et on en parle plus.

- Je croyais qu't'étais pas gay, se moqua-t-il.

- T'es trop con. »

Brusquement, mon projet me parut ridicule mais il était trop tard pour reculer, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de me rappeler.

« Bah, vas-y, accouche. »

Je fermai les yeux et me jetai à l'eau, regrettant mes mots avant même de les prononcer.

« Je veux être sûr de jamais finir dans les bras d'un homme et pour ça, il faut que j'en sois dégoûté à vie.

- Tu risques effectivement, si j'y vais trop fort, mais tu pourras plus non plus me regarder en face. Donc, c'est mort, je t'enculerai pas ce soir. »

Mon verre s'explosa sur le plancher.

« MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ?

- Ah. Tu pensais pas à ça…

- Non ! Enfin, pas à ce point-là ! Et puis, c'est exactement là où je veux pas en venir, je te l'rappelle !

- Pas con, pour une fois.

- On parle de mon cul en même temps…

- Et donc ?

- Drague-moi. »

Il y eût un silence. Un long silence avant qu'il ne lâche sa réponse.

« À une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Je veux qu'tu sois encore capable de m'regarder comme tu le fais maintenant et pas seulement comme le salaud qui te fait du rentre-dedans. Alors, je veux que ces deux rôles soient clairs entre nous. Quand je t'appelle par ton prénom, je t'allume. Quand je t'appelle par nos surnoms débiles, je t'allume pas. Marché conclu ?

- C'est tout ?

- Ouaip. C'est tout.

- Marché conclu. »

* * *

_Et comme toujours, les premiers chapitres, ça stresse un petit peu ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous aura plu !_


	2. Premier round

**CHAPITRE 2 : premier round**

_Drague-moi…_

Merde. Ces mots avaient vraiment franchi mes lèvres… C'était quoi cette idée à la con ? Comment avait-elle pu ne serait-ce que risquer de tenter d'essayer de me traverser le crâne ? Cela dépassait déjà l'entendement alors en être arrivé à la formuler de but en blanc devant le marimo… J'en restais sidéré. Scié. Consterné.

Mais le pire, c'était peut-être encore que l'autre imbécile ait accepté. Quelles pouvaient être ses motivations ? Il n'avait pas besoin de dire oui pour avoir matière à se foutre de ma gueule au réveil. Et ses conditions qui semblaient presque réfléchies, un exploit pour une algue imbibée ! Comment l'alcool pouvait-il me faire débiter de telles absurdités et lui remonter son QI à lui ? Si seulement ça avait eu le mérite de me faire tout oublier… Car, si je me rappelais de tout, aucune chance que l'abruti ait oublié ces deux mots…

_Drague-moi…_

Un appel à l'aide maritime. Tout ça à cause de ces foutus doutes qui ne reposaient sur rien d'autre qu'une prédiction aberrante ! Comme si je pouvais vraiment m'intéresser à un homme plutôt qu'à une femme. Comme si j'avais besoin d'un entrainement spécial pour contrôler mes pulsions hormonales… Comme si je n'étais pas à l'abri d'un verre de trop… d'une curiosité inhabituelle… d'un dérapage d'un soir… Juste comme hier. Putain de doutes.

Retrouver l'assurance si confortable que seule une longue chevelure attirerait mon regard, que seuls de longs cils noirs exciteraient mon corps, que seules des formes féminines sauraient me faire flancher… Je donnerais tout pour ça. Tout.

_Drague-moi…_

Tout mais pas ça ! Pas se faire allumer par le marimo quand même… Si ? Parce qu'une proposition déplacée valait mieux qu'une concrétisation regrettée. Parce qu'une caresse excusable valait mieux qu'une tendresse impardonnable. Parce que c'était dit et que je ne le redirais jamais… C'était l'occasion en ferraille, l'occasion cauchemardée, la pire des occasions… mais la seule.

Et un marché est un marché. Ça ne prendrait pas bien longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Une main au cul. Un rire gêné devant l'extravagance de la situation. Une colère difficilement réprimée face à un geste déplacé toléré. Et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Ouais, finalement, c'était peut-être bien la bonne et horriblement désagréable solution.

« Oï, Sanji, t'as besoin d'un coup d'main ? »

Un réveil. Un prénom. Un service.

Trois chocs en une seule phrase, c'est trop, beaucoup trop : je sursautai à la voix du marimo et m'explosai le crâne contre un meuble haut de la cuisine. Davantage sonné par la réplique que par le coup, je me détournai vers l'auteur de mon trouble en grimaçant.

« Hey, ça va ? fit-il, soucieux. »

Je le dévisageai de la tête aux pieds, sans comprendre, mais je ne pouvais qu'admettre l'évidence insensée : c'était bien lui. Il s'était levé, bien trop tôt. Il avait prononcé mon prénom, bien trop légèrement. Il m'avait proposé son aide, bien trop aimablement. Et voilà qu'il en rajoutait une couche…

Donc le jeu avait commencé. Un jeu qu'il mènerait seul mais un jeu où il n'y avait que moi qui pouvais perdre. Et l'attaque du premier round me laissait pantois. Il comptait vraiment faire ça… gentiment ? C'était juste inconcevable… Comme tout ce qu'il se passait depuis hier. Quelque part, ça suivait une logique, tant déraisonnable soit-elle. Alors, tout aussi irrationnellement, je lui répondis, hésitant :

« Heu… je… ouais. »

Un demi-sourire accueillit mes balbutiements et il s'empara des tasses qui reposaient devant moi pour commencer à dresser la table du petit déjeuner. Calmement. D'habitude, nous avions besoin de nous battre jusqu'à l'épuisement pour ne pas nous marcher sur les pieds, et d'alcool aussi…

« Je voulais arriver avant toi, mais je pensais pas que tu te levais si tôt. C'est… surprenant. »

Surprenant ? Tu parles d'un compliment ! Visiblement, le marimo avait hésité sur ce dernier mot. Son étonnante bienveillance devait lui coûter… Finalement, il était aussi peu préparé à m'envoyer des fleurs que je l'étais à les recevoir. J'allais le renvoyer sur ses roses plus fanées qu'autre chose, quand ses conditions me revinrent en mémoire : réussir à faire la part des choses. Cet homme presque attentionné n'était pas celui avec lequel j'échangeais des insultes et des coups. Alors je n'ajoutai rien et j'achevai de terminer mes préparations dans le tintement des couverts que le marimo déposait soigneusement.

La porte ne tarda pas à claquer sur un énergumène affamé.

« SAAAAAAAAAAAAANJ… Zoro ?

- J'avais faim.

- Ah ! MOI AUSSI ! SAAAAAAAAAAAAANJIIIIIIIIII ! VIAAAAAANDE !

- C'est le petit déjeuner. Tu n'auras pas de viande. Comme à chaque petit déjeuner.

- C'est quoi ces principes à la con, Love-Cook ? Pourquoi on pourrait pas se faire un steak ? Ça changerait quoi exactement ? »

De nouveau, je dévisageai le marimo. Envolée l'amabilité. À croire que je l'avais rêvée. Son revirement me surprit autant qu'il me soulagea : les autres seraient tenus à l'écart de notre petit manège et j'aurais droit à mes disputes quotidiennes. Je ne me fis pas prier pour répliquer aussi sec.

« Et pourquoi on mangerait pas avec les doigts ? Pourquoi on boirait pas de l'alcool dès le matin ? Pourquoi on ferait pas des batailles de petits pois ? On n'est pas des sauvages ! Pas de viande au petit déjeuner. Point barre. »

Capitaine et second échangèrent un regard entendu avant de remettre en cause mon argumentaire, l'un, naïvement, l'autre, effrontément.

« Mais je mange avec les doigts…

- Mais je bois de l'alcool dès le matin…

- Ça serait sympa de pouvoir faire des bat…

- Vos gueu… Mes sirènes ! La nuit est un supplice me faisant attendre avec douleur les premiers rayons du jour qui sauront ramener vers moi vos si délicates présences… Un thé ? Un café ? »

Et l'équipage se rassembla autour de la table pour partager un repas encore plus agité qu'à l'accoutumée, sans doute à cause de l'excitation d'un nouveau départ vers une destination inconnue.

* * *

Alors que Luffy quittait la cuisine en bon dernier, à grand renfort de coups de semelles, je fis calmement le point sur la situation. Un couvert mis. Une trêve en échange. C'était tout. J'y gagnais presque. Le marimo, en revanche, était perdant sur tous les tableaux. Il devait déjà regretter d'avoir conclu un marché dans les vapeurs de l'alcool… mais il était un homme d'honneur alors il le tiendrait. La question, c'était pourquoi s'emmerdait-il à être plutôt gentil alors qu'on pouvait mettre un terme à tout ça beaucoup plus rapidement ? Peut-être qu'à sa place, j'aurais pas été foutu non plus de lui faire du vrai rentre-dedans…

Quittant à mon tour la pièce, en quête de mandarines, je levai les yeux vers le sommet du mât principal où mon « soupirant » entamait son tour de garde pendant que les autres pêchaient. Je l'imaginai le cul posé à terre, le dos appuyé contre le bois. Au moins qu'il ne se soit accoudé à la fine rambarde du nid-de-pie… Ses yeux étaient-ils plongés dans le bleu de l'océan ou dans l'azur du ciel ? Les gardait-il fermés ou fixés sur l'horizon ? Dormait-il, inconscient des dangers ? Méditait-il, aux aguets du moindre changement dans l'air ? Avait-il embarqué un altère pour s'occuper ? Ce type… Est-ce que je le connaissais vraiment ?

J'avais une confiance intuitive en lui, je lui dévoilais mes colères, mes peines aussi, sans un mot. Je croyais deviner les siennes. Mais les véritables conversations que nous avions eues, tenaient rarement la route. Soit nous étions suffisamment ivres et elles n'avaient plus guère de sens, soit nous finissions par nous bouffer le nez…

Je connaissais les « exploits » d'Usopp, les théories de Robin, les espoirs de Chopper, les bêtises de Luffy et les plans économiques de Nami, mais lui ? Il écoutait attentivement, lâchait un rire ou un sourire en coin, parfois une réplique obscure, cependant il semblait que son tour de se confier vraiment ne venait jamais. Même dans nos délires ambrés, si je lui dépeignais All Blue, il se contentait de m'accompagner dans mes rêveries.

Faisant un détour vers la chambre de mes sirènes afin de quémander l'indispensable autorisation, je finis par me diriger vers la poupe du Merry pour cueillir quelques précieux fruits. Alors que j'amorçais mon retour vers la cuisine, une main large me saisit par le poignet, sans violence. Une main fraîche du temps passé à l'extérieur. Une main, d'une chaleur réconfortante.

Je me retournai pour faire face à un bretteur étonnamment prévenant, auquel je ne m'étais pas encore habitué.

« Sanji, je pourrai pas passer te voir avant le repas, je dois finir mon tour de garde, mais je resterai un peu après, si tu veux.

- On… a qu'à faire comme ça, ouais. »

Apparemment soulagé, il lâcha mon bras, y laissant une sensation brûlante et je le regardai disparaître lentement. Pourquoi être descendu me prévenir ? Je me doutais bien qu'il ne pourrait pas me consacrer sa vie entière et je ne me méfiais pas non plus de ses paroles. Il les tenait toujours. J'aimais assez cette franchise pour ne pas la remettre en cause…

Inconsciemment, je glissais mes doigts là où les siens m'avaient touché pour faire disparaître son empreinte et retournai dans mon antre. J'en ressortis tout aussi vite, réalisant que j'avais oublié mes fruits défendus sur le pont. De retour, je me laissai emporter par mes plaisirs culinaires, oubliant un temps ces mésaventures.

* * *

« C'est au tour de qui d'aider Sanji à la plonge aujourd'hui ? »

Un silence religieux accueillit les paroles de ma douce Nami. Habituellement, il y avait toujours une âme généreuse pour répondre à la menace que cachaient soigneusement ces mots pourtant si innocents. C'est que ma sirène était redoutable pour trouver des volontaires, quelle que soit la tâche concernée.

Seulement voilà, aujourd'hui, le trio d'excités avait fait une trouvaille à ventouses et seul l'appel du ventre avait su en détourner leur attention. De son côté, ma délicate Robin n'était pas réellement concernée par la question et le marimo était rarement assigné aux mêmes tâches que moi, le risque de dégradation de ce qui nous entourerait avoisinant la barre des 100%.

« Rho, ça va, il peut se démerder seul pour une fois. Un abruti, ça doit quand même pouvoir laver une assiette ET l'essuyer, en sachant par quoi il faut commencer.

- Contrairement à une algue désorientée…

- Félicitations, Zoro, tu as gagné ton tour.

- Ben voyons, comme si une sorcière allait me donner des ordres.

- Je ne pense même pas en avoir besoin. S'il y a la moindre casse, vous rembourserez. Je vous laisse ! »

Et elle quitta la pièce, laissant un silence pesant s'installer. Le marimo, détaché, finit par le rompre en premier.

« Et elle croit vraiment que ça va march…

- Zoro, le grand capitaine Usopp te remercie du fond du cœur de t'être dévoué en ce jour sacré.

- Je savais bien que t'étais le plus gentil, au fond de toi !

- Shishishishi ! T'es un vrai pote ! »

Ahuri, le bretteur assista à la disparition du trio dont les répliques se poursuivaient de l'autre côté de la porte.

« On va pouvoir parler avec la pieuvre !

- Nan, la manger !

- Au fait, Luffy, tu l'as mise où ?

- Bah, comme d'hab !

- Comment ça comme d… Heuuurk ! »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce que ma précieuse archéologue consentit à quitter à son tour.

« Il semblerait que tu n'aies plus vraiment le choix, bretteur-san… Je vous laisse ! »

Et la porte claqua, nous laissant seuls. J'étais tenté de lui lancer un « bien joué » pour avoir incité les autres à forcer notre tête-à-tête mais l'état d'énervement du marimo portait davantage à croire que la scène n'était pas si calculée que ça… Je ne pus réprimer un ricanement auquel il répondit par un regard furieux.

« C'est bon ? T'as fini de te payer ma tête ? Je vais pas la faire seul ta vaisselle à la con ! »

Cela ne fit qu'empirer la situation et j'explosai tout à fait de rire en terminant de débarrasser la table.

« Putain, tu fais chier ! Démerde-toi ! »

De rage, il jeta sur le plan de travail le torchon dont il aurait du se servir, pour se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Arrivé devant, il fit un demi-tour irrité et retourna s'emparer d'une bouteille de rhum. On aurait dit un lion en cage. Ses paroles le retenaient ici quand son corps fulminait, réclamant de quitter l'endroit au plus vite. C'en était presque attendrissant de le voir lutter contre sa propre façon d'être mais « pitoyable » était sans doute le mot qui collait le mieux à la situation.

À mesure que mes rires s'éteignaient, sa colère s'apaisait et il finit par s'avachir à même le sol, appuyé contre l'établi, bouteille en main, à un petit mètre de moi.

« Hey, Sanji…

- Hum ?

- Ça te soûle pas à force, la plonge ? T'y passes… tellement de temps. »

La question me dérouta un instant. Cependant, le marimo attendait visiblement une réponse que je finis par lui céder.

« Et bien… C'est pas ce que je préfère mais c'est souvent un moment calme, alors j'en profite pour faire le point sur vos remarques, vos réactions… Par exemple, ce midi, Nami a semblé comblée de retrouver la légère acidité de ses mandarines dans le plat… Chopper aurait préféré que le dessert soit un peu plus sucré… Luffy a tout dévoré comme d'habitude… Usopp a particulièrement apprécié l'assaisonnement de l'entrée… Le café de Robin avait un excellent arôme mais était sans doute trop doux pour elle…

- T'arrives à voir tout ça quand ils mangent ?

- Évidemment ! C'est mon travail ! Et puis, ça vient avec le temps…

- Et moi ? lâcha-t-il, après une hésitation. »

Il retint son souffle comme si les mots qui suivraient avaient vraiment de l'importance et je me sentis brusquement coincé. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre à ça ? Ce n'était pas vraiment avec le marimo que je parlais mais c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait malgré tout… La sincérité n'était pas une habitude que nous avions appris à cultiver. On ne se mentait pas, cependant on ne s'avouait pas grand-chose non plus et je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

« Je… C'est compliqué. Ce que tu dis ne colle absolument pas avec ce que tu montres… quand tu montres quelque chose. Mais t'as pas non plus l'air de dire le contraire de ce que tu penses… On dirait que tu préfères les mets simples, sans fioritures… Par contre… »

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'en sortir et le marimo se décida à abréger ma peine.

« Donc, t'as quand même essayé… de deviner, j'veux dire.

- Bah ouais… »

Je le sentis se relâcher et il esquissa son demi-sourire habituel. Il semblait satisfait de mes maigres explications et, étrangement, j'en fus soulagé. Sans doute que la cuisine était un sujet que je prenais à cœur, même avec le marimo.

Quelques assiettes et gorgées de rhum plus tard, je me rendis compte qu'il s'était assoupi et j'arrêtai un instant mes activités pour porter mon regard sur lui. Il restait près de moi dans la cuisine, mais ne tentait rien au point de se mettre à roupiller… C'était quoi cette méthode de drague à deux berrys ? Même s'il s'agissait de moi, je l'aurais imaginé plus « rentre-dedans ».

En même temps, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu en train de séduire quelqu'un… Peut-être qu'il s'y intéressait moins que moi… qu'il n'avait pas ses petites habitudes… Ou qu'il y allait doucement, tout simplement… Il avait peut-être même fait exprès de s'endormir, ainsi, sans défense, près de moi. Sauf que j'étais pas une jolie demoiselle qui en profiterait pour le reluquer et tomber follement amoureuse de son corps, à défaut de pouvoir tomber en extase devant autre chose… Sans manières et sans cervelle, ça devait pas être facile tous les jours pour lui à bien y réfléchir.

Est-ce qu'il plaisait seulement aux femmes ? Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question… Et je le détaillai rapidement. Son bras, appuyé sur sa jambe repliée contre lui, retenait encore sa compagne déjà bien entamée de s'éclater au sol dans un fracas ambré. Ses deux autres membres, lamentablement échoués comme l'algue qu'il était, libéraient son corps à ma vue, comme sa tête, légèrement inclinée et reposant contre le bois, me dévoilait son visage endormi.

J'avisai alors son torse musclé que je savais parfaitement tracé par les heures de musculation, ses doigts si agiles lorsqu'ils s'emparaient de ses sabres, son cou offert effleuré par les pendants dorés oscillant au rythme de sa respiration lente, sa mâchoire puissante, ses yeux fermés, ses lèvres paisiblement entrouvertes…

Je m'arrachai à ma stupide contemplation et ricanai. Il était pas si débutant que ça, l'enfoiré. Ses techniques à la con fonctionnaient pas si mal et j'achevai ma tâche sans plus prêter attention à l'amas maritime ronflant à mes pieds.

« Hey, Sanji… »

Alors il avait fini par se réveiller. Je me crispai au son de sa voix grave encore embrumée de sommeil. Qu'allait-il inventer cette fois ?

« Passe me voir à l'entraînement… »

Ce fut tout. Il quitta la pièce, tranquillement, embarquant avec lui sa bouteille qu'il ne tarderait pas à finir. Je ne le rejoignis pas. Après tout, il fallait que je lui résiste, non ? Et puis, quelque part, c'était lui rendre service. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'un marimo plein de sueur pourrait tenter…

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa bien vite : la pieuvre, à laquelle notre médecin s'était attaché, finit par regagner les flots mais je me demande encore dans quel état… Mes sirènes profitèrent de la chaleur de leur cabine avec un sérieux admirable, livre et plume en main. Le marimo enchaîna exercice sur exercice et chacun assuma sa part de corvées que nécessitait notre vie à bord. Quelques disputes. Quelques bêtises. De nombreux rires. Et je finis par cracher ma fumée à la nuit.

Je fermai un instant les yeux, savourant le bruit des flots à la poupe du navire, et ma cigarette. Seul avec mes pensées. Jusque là, notre marché restait bien timide, sans doute le temps qu'on s'habitue aux conditions, difficiles à tenir, que le marimo nous avait imposées.

Pour la fin de la journée, il était redevenu celui que j'avais toujours connu, mordant et brutal. Sauf pendant le dîner. J'avais peut-être tenté de comprendre ses goûts un peu plus que d'habitude. Son regard s'était adouci quand il avait repéré mon manège… Ce type avait peut-être des sentiments, dans le fond.

« Alors, tu vis ça comment ? »

Le marimo s'était approché en silence pour s'accouder au bastingage. Il prenait la situation avec sérieux pour vouloir entamer un debrief… Cette pensée m'étira un sourire et je lui répondis en toute franchise.

« T'es aussi entreprenant qu'une algue… Alors tu sais… »

Il ricana.

« En même temps, t'as pas osé te pointer à l'entraînement… déjà flippé ?

- Je te rappelle qu'il faut que je résiste à tes propositions !

- Résister, oui, mais éviter les moments où je pourrais t'en faire, c'est un peu facile… Et puis je t'ai quand même sacrément choqué, c'matin !

- Qui imaginerait que tu viendrais me filer un coup d'main ? C'est ça que t'appelles draguer ?

- Bah, je m'étais dit que pour séduire un mec pas intéressé par les mecs, il valait mieux y aller plus en douceur… Genre, passer du temps ensemble, faire attention à toi… Et puis, je peux pas te sauter dessus directement donc…

- Mais il y a des étapes intermédiaires entre mettre et remettre le couvert ! Et je suis pas une demoiselle pure et innocente qui risque de se briser à la moindre tentative !

- Pressé de te faire bousculer, finalement ?

- Abruti, je suis pressé de me débarrasser de mes doutes… »

Ma voix s'éteignit sur ce dernier mot. J'avais tout sauf envie de développer, à jeun, sur mes hésitations absurdes… Alors, je repartis rapidement sur autre chose.

« Ça veut dire que, d'habitude, tu te poses pas la question, t'agresses direct' ta cible ?

- C'est plus simple… Après, ça marche ou ça marche pas…

- Parce que des fois ça marche ?

- Bah ouaip !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles te trouvent pour se laisser piéger aussi facilement ?

- Ça, tu me l'expliqueras toi-même quand tu me tomberas dans les bras… »

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui ont lu, une petite review ? _


	3. Cacher son jeu

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : cacher son jeu**

Nos regards se croisèrent et je sentis en lui la douloureuse résolution qui accompagnait ses mots. Il ne pouvait quand même pas être sérieux… Sa part du marché était de me draguer, pas de me faire céder… Soudain, son visage se détendit et il émit un ricanement narquois.

« Tu verrais ta gueule ! J'avais raison d'y aller doucement ! T'es absolument pas prêt à supporter davantage !

- Mais t'es con aussi ! On avait dit que quand tu m'appelais par mon prénom, tu me draguais et quand tu m'appelais par nos surnoms débiles, tu me draguais pas…

- Ouais… et ? »

Il avait levé un sourcil moqueur et je réalisai ce qu'il voulait me faire comprendre : il n'avait rien dit. Pas de prénom, pas de surnom. Et un fossé s'ouvrit juste sous mes pieds. Ses intentions qui m'avaient semblé transparentes se floutèrent, la complicité de nos échanges sombra pour laisser place à une distance confuse et ma confiance discrète s'effaça devant une méfiance nouvelle. Cet imbécile m'avait fait croire que la partie se ferait cartes sur table mais il venait de reprendre son jeu en main…

J'avais l'impression de marcher sur un fil. Un fil incertain. Celui séparant deux univers. L'un où nos rapports étaient d'une précieuse rivalité que je ne voulais surtout pas perdre, l'autre où tous les coups seraient bientôt permis. Le tout était de savoir dans lequel je mettais les pieds. Les repères qu'il m'avait offerts étaient apaisants, ils guidaient mes réactions, mes choix. Sans eux…

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens pour retrouver notre sereine assurance, celle qui savait nous dresser l'un contre l'autre dans un répit confortable. Mais c'est le regard d'un inconnu que je rencontrai. Il m'offrait un absurde réconfort autant qu'une douce insolence et bien d'autres choses que je ne comprenais pas. Cette part d'ombre me mettait mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire…

C'est lui qui brisa notre contact visuel. Il se retourna et m'adressa un geste de la main en s'effaçant dans la nuit.

« À demain ! Et prépare-toi ! »

Une fois seul, j'allumai une nouvelle clope… C'était quoi ça ? Cet inconfort, ce malaise, ce trouble qu'il avait créés… Je m'étais souvent senti irrité, surpris ou amer près de lui, mais jamais déconcerté de la sorte. Comme si… ouais, c'était ça… C'était la première fois que le marimo me donnait l'impression de ne pas jouer franc jeu.

* * *

« Oï, Sanji, qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ce matin ? »

Le prénom était sorti, l'enjeu clairement annoncé et je profitai de savoir que la partie reprenait dans les règles de l'art. C'est donc sans surprise, ou presque, que je sentis le marimo se glisser dans mon dos, posant ses paumes contre le bord de mon plan de travail. Je dis presque parce que jamais le corps du bretteur ne s'était retrouvé aussi près du mien et je ne pus empêcher une rougeur fugace d'échauffer mes joues. Je ne le repoussai pas, concentré à ignorer sa présence pour ne pas le laisser entrevoir mon trouble. S'il le percevait, c'était gagné pour lui et il ne ferait qu'enfoncer la brèche… Comme je ne répondais pas non plus, il me souffla distraitement à l'oreille :

« Ça a pas l'air dégueu, sur c'coup-là…

- Tu pouvais pas trouver mieux comme compliment ? rétorquai-je, placide.

- T'as envie que j'fasse l'effort ? s'amusa-t-il.

- J'ai envie de rien du tout ! Allez, dégage…

- À une condition.

- Toi et tes conditions… »

Pour tout argument, le torse du marimo se pressa contre mon dos et je tressaillis. Le repoussant d'un pas en arrière avant de me recoller à mon établi, je repris la conversation avant qu'il ne tente quoique ce soit de plus.

« Ok, c'est bon, va pour la condition…

- Passe me voir à l'entraînement.

- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Sanji… »

Mon cœur cognait. Je n'étais toujours pas habitué à l'entendre sortir mon prénom à tout bout de champ. Ça, plus mes bras qui effleuraient les siens au moindre mouvement, plus sa voix grave et brûlante… Ce n'était pas excitant, non, loin de là, mais perturbant, clairement, et je cédai pour qu'il s'éloigne enfin de moi.

« J'irai. »

Le marimo se retira, juste à temps.

« SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANJ… Zoro ? Tu as souvent faim, en c'moment.

- Ouaip, c'est que la bouffe du Love-Cook est toujours à moitié dégueulasse alors ça me remplit qu'à moitié l'ventre…

- Enfoiré de bretteur ! Une fois que c'est dans l'estomac, bon ou mauvais, ça change rien ! Et puis, c'est pas ma bouffe qui est dégueulasse, c'est ton goût qu'est pas éduqué !

- J'en ai marre que ça gueule dès le matin ! interrompit ma sirène aux sublimes cheveux roux qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle. Zoro, c'est quoi cette habitude de débarquer si tôt ! Demain, hors de question de commencer vos conneries avant le p'tit déj ! Et maintenant, dehors !

- J'suis pas ton chien, sorcière… »

Mais un poing menaçant finit par le convaincre de quitter la pièce sous le regard compatissant de son capitaine.

« Nami, c'est cruel, tenta ce dernier. Il… Il avait faim…

- Et bien, il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de recommencer à provoquer Sanji à cette heure-là ! Que tu débarques en premier dans la cuisine, ça je peux le comprendre, mais que Zoro te rejoigne exprès pour entamer des réjouissances musclées qu'on se tape déjà toute la journée…

- Ma douce Nami, je te promets de faire l'effort de ne plus…

- Ah non, il est arrivé avant moi ! coupa Luffy. Tu comprends… Il avait _vraiment_ faim !

- … »

Le silence qui accueillit ces paroles me fit frissonner. La discussion prenait une tournure qui me plaisait de moins en moins.

« Bah quoi ?

- Tu veux dire qu'avant que tu ne débarques, Zoro et Sanji étaient seuls dans la cuisine ?

- Heu… oui !

- Il n'y a rien qui vous chiffonne, vous autres ? fit-elle, s'adressant au reste de l'équipage qui terminait de prendre place autour de la table. »

Un nouveau silence encombra la cuisine. Robin esquissa un sourire amusé, comme toujours. Usopp sembla esquiver la question tandis que les deux derniers se regardèrent sans comprendre. Je retenais mon souffle et ma précieuse navigatrice posa les yeux sur moi.

« Sanji… »

Quelque part, je commençais à haïr ce prénom, annonciateur de complications, même prononcé par la plus adorable créature.

« Où est la casse ?

- Il… n'y en a pas, ma sirène.

- Sanji, sois honnête, s'il-te-plaît, reprit-elle, menaçante.

- Il… n'y en a vraiment pas, ma…

- Donc… Quand vous êtes seuls, vous êtes capables de ne rien foutre en l'air et dès que quelqu'un se pointe, ça part en vrille… C'est moi ou vous vous foutez clairement de notre gueule ?

- Jamais je n'os…

- Ça fait des mois qu'on supporte vos conneries ! Et c'est du cinéma ? Sanji, je te préviens, si j'entends à nouveau la moindre dispute, ça va chauffer pour vous deux. Alors tu vas filer prévenir ton tout nouveau copain et, crois-moi, il vaut mieux que tu fasses ça en douceur ! »

Ma délicieuse Nami était visiblement de fort méchante humeur en ce jour et je me contentai de mettre les voiles. L'heure n'était pas aux explications et je ne voyais de toute façon pas vraiment lesquelles lui servir. Cependant, malgré son ton glacial, ses menaces ne tiendraient pas longtemps et sa colère s'apaiserait, comme toujours. Je refermai donc la porte sur la conversation qui se relança doucement après mon départ.

« Tu y es allée… un peu fort avec ces deux-là, aujourd'hui…

- Usopp ? Ta gueule.

- Mais il a raison… Tu sais bien que leurs disputes sont tout sauf feintes alors ne devrait-on pas se réjouir qu'enfin ils arrivent à se supporter, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ?

- Je sais Robin… Je sais… Mais c'était pas l'jour… De toute façon, ils n'en feront qu'à leur tête… C'est pas une ou deux menaces qui changeront vraiment les choses… Ce qui m'intrigue, en revanche, c'est pourquoi Zoro s'est senti obligé d'arriver avant tout le monde…

- Sans doute avait-il… _vraiment_ faim. »

* * *

Contraint, je me dirigeai vers la poupe du Merry que le marimo devait déjà avoir rejointe, à moins qu'il ne se soit perdu en route. Je l'aperçus, torse nu, commençant son entraînement. Au moins, je me débarrasserais de deux obligations en une seule fois…

Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore digéré les directives de ma Nami-swan et je sentais l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait de lui. Néanmoins, celle-ci se dissipa quelque peu lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ma présence.

« Ah, Sanji… T'avais l'droit de finir ton p'tit déj, tu sais…

- C'est pas pour toi que j'suis là, abruti. C'est notre tendre navigatrice qui m'envoie… »

À ces mots, le visage du marimo s'assombrit à nouveau.

« Elle a compris que tu venais plus tôt… et elle ne veut plus qu'on s'engueule… »

Je n'avais pu retenir un brin d'amertume qu'il remarqua sans peine. Nos disputes, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Surtout en ce moment. Pour oublier un peu les tentatives fumeuses de cet abruti.

« Parce qu'elle le voulait avant, peut-être ? railla-t-il, sans se départir d'un de ses fameux sourires en coin. »

Nous partageâmes un instant ce sourire, avec la délicieuse idée que rien ne viendrait à bout de notre rivalité, pas même son gringue ou la détermination de mon adorable navigatrice, avant de brutalement détourner les yeux. Nous n'avions pas à partager un sourire. Pas nous deux.

« Bon… Maintenant que je suis là…

- Ouaip, on va en profiter…

- Toi, peut-être, mais pas moi !

- Façon d'parler… Viens, j'ai besoin d'un coup d'main pour un exercice.

- Attends… Tu m'as fait venir… pour te filer un coup de main ?

- Et alors ?

- Je te rappelle tes objectifs ?

- Pressé que je les atteigne, comme toujours.

- Imbécile, j'suis juste pas à ton service !

- Sanji… Seulement cette fois… »

Il s'était assis à même le pont et m'avait gentiment contraint de le rejoindre en me tirant par le bras. Efficacement et avec une concentration que je ne lui connaissais qu'en affrontement, il m'expliqua ma tâche et je commençai à saisir pourquoi il avait tant souhaité ma présence. Il avait d'ailleurs bien fait de quitter la cuisine en colère car personne ne s'oserait à nous déranger. Et il ne le faudrait pas. Pas que l'exercice en soit serait inconvenant, après tout ce n'était qu'un exercice, mais j'avais beau chercher, je n'aurais aucune excuse valable à présenter si on me surprenait à l'aider de cette façon.

Puis il s'allongea sur son côté et je m'installai, selon ses directives, à cheval sur ses jambes, plaçant une main sur son mollet, l'autre sur son bassin. L'espace d'un instant, il glissa ses doigts sur les miens pour les replacer correctement et il s'apprêta à commencer son exercice.

« Tiens-moi fermement pour pas que ça bouge trop quand j'ferai les abdos. Ah et je dois rester droit, ok ? »

Je hochai la tête, réprimant tout rougissement susceptible d'apparaître, et il redressa une première fois son torse vers le ciel tout en restant de profil, puis une seconde, début d'une longue série qui s'annonçait. À chaque montée ou redescente, je sentais son corps bouger sous mes doigts et contre mes cuisses. Pas que mes cuisses, à bien y regarder. Et je m'efforçai de le maintenir, resserrant ma prise sur son corps, ignorant nos contacts.

Un silence s'installa, brisé de temps à autre par le compte régulier du marimo, et mes yeux furent naturellement attirés par la seule chose en mouvement dans les parages, soit l'algue que j'avais entre les jambes. Concentré, il avait les yeux rivés sur un point invisible qui se tenait quelque part à ma droite et répétait interminablement les mêmes gestes.

Ses muscles dévoilés se contractaient sous l'effort et, peu à peu, laissèrent perler les premières gouttes de sueur. Son souffle d'abord lent et régulier, peu à peu, se fit plus court, plus fort. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, peu à peu, laissèrent échapper des râles de fatigue. Mais, inlassablement, il recommençait ses mouvements, dans une cadence aiguillée et envoûtante, qui entraînait inévitablement le léger balancement de son corps sous le mien, balancement que je me forçais de considérer avec autant d'indifférence que possible. Et je m'en sortais plutôt bien. La chaleur qui m'envahissait était bien celle de l'effort du marimo, n'est-ce pas ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, je ressentis brusquement un profond besoin de parler, pour briser cet instant suspendu, et je ne m'en privais pas.

« Et tu comptes en faire combien ?

- J'sais pas… encore… Comme j'peux… pas l'faire souvent… j'ai pas d'référence… Faut qu'ça chauffe… Assez…

- Ok… Et pourquoi tu dois faire cet exercice ? J'comprends pourquoi d'habitude tu peux pas l'faire mais jusque là ça te gênait pas, non ?

- C'est toujours… un peu galère… de bosser… les obliques…

- Les quoi ? »

Il s'appuya sur un coude, interrompant son effort et posa, sans brusquerie, une main sur mon corps. Je sursautai et j'allais le repousser mais il commença à s'expliquer posément :

« Là, t'as tes abdos, les normaux enfin j'sais pas s'ils ont un nom particulier… Dans les exos classiques, tu les travailles assez facilement. Par contre… »

Sa main glissa vers le côté et je sentis la chaleur de ses doigts se répandre à travers ma chemise.

« Là, t'as les obliques, beaucoup moins sollicités. C'est ce qu'on bosse maintenant. »

Et il retira sa main sans plus de cérémonie, comme si tous ses gestes étaient indifférents, sans aucune portée. Alors, il bascula brutalement en position assise et je me retrouvai à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Un instant, nos visages se tinrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et je me reculai brusquement, toujours assis sur ses jambes. Je m'apprêtai à me relever.

« Ah, donc t'as fini…

- Hey, Sanji… il y a _deux_ côtés… »

Sa réplique m'arracha un tressaillement. J'avais fait le premier, il n'y avait aucune raison que je refuse le deuxième et puis je voulais nous prouver à tous les deux que ces gestes n'avaient pas d'impact sur moi. Car ils n'en avaient évidemment pas, sans doute…

Le marimo se plaça sur son autre côté et je me repositionnai correctement, resserrant ma prise autour de lui. Et il recommença son manège. En une dizaine de montée, je me sentis déjà emporté et je perdis prise sur le temps. Plusieurs fois, je détournai les yeux, réalisant qu'ils étaient fixés depuis trop longtemps sur ce torse en plein effort… Plusieurs fois, je m'efforçai d'oublier le frottement régulier de nos vêtements, bien trop prêt de mon entre-jambe…

Soudain, je remarquai le corps du bretteur se casser un peu plus vers l'avant à chaque redescente.

« Heu… Marimo… Tu pars de travers, là…

- Merde. Comme ça, c'est bon ? »

Il s'était trémoussé sous moi pour se redresser mais ne parvenait pas retrouver le bon alignement.

« Nan, attends… »

Je retins ma respiration et, sans réfléchir, posai une main sur la peau brûlante et moite de ses abdos ainsi que l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Il suivit le mouvement que je lui imposai et reprit l'exercice dès que je le relâchai. Je sentis les rougeurs qui s'étaient imposées sur mon visage et me forçai de me calmer alors qu'il achevait son exercice.

À nouveau, il ne prévint pas pour se rasseoir et il n'attendit pas plus que je réagisse pour préciser :

« On est d'accord que tu voulais que je sois… plus entreprenant. »

Ma réponse, qu'il ne voulait sans doute pas entendre, se bloqua dans ma gorge quand ses bras m'agrippèrent pour m'installer tout à fait sur son bassin dans une position plus qu'indécente. Cela ne dura pas et l'instant suivant, il m'avait allongé sur le sol, me surplombant de son corps.

« Comme ça, c'est mieux ? fit-il, amusé.

- Et tu crois sincèrement que ça va marcher ? répliquai-je l'air faussement détaché, appliqué en réalité à instaurer une distance de sécurité en plaquant mes mains sur ses pectoraux.

- J'sais pas… À toi d'me dire… »

Lentement, son visage se rapprocha du mien et il y plongea un regard carnassier. Une proie. Voilà ce qu'il me faisait ressentir et je le repoussai franchement.

« Mais t'es pas bien ! Imagine que…

- Bah, tu s'rais pas mort ! »

Et il ricana alors que je quittai la poupe en m'allumant une clope. Bien, j'avais passé l'épreuve, et haut la main. Finalement, ce petit exercice nous avait tous les deux entraînés, quoique dans des disciplines bien différentes…

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt une journée que je n'avais pas eu d'altercation avec le marimo. Après notre séance abdominale, je lui avais apporté rapidement de quoi survivre jusqu'au repas de midi avant de retourner m'enfermer dans la cuisine. Les œillades déterminées de notre charmante navigatrice nous avaient convaincus de ne rien risquer sur le temps de midi et depuis, pour éviter de me tenter quand nous nous croisions, le bretteur glissait mon prénom dès sa première réplique et j'étais bon pour supporter deux-trois sous-entendus graveleux ou un geste déplacé avant que l'un de nous ne retourne à ses occupations.

Une journée, c'est long. Affreusement long. Et ça commençait à se ressentir. Je ressortais de nos entrevues plus frustré qu'autre chose, avec la semelle qui me démangeait. Plus le temps passait, plus le besoin de me défouler se propageait en moi. Et pas sur n'importe quoi, ou plutôt, pas sur n'importe qui. Je voulais le marimo, tout de suite.

Je ne luttais d'ailleurs pas plus que ça contre cette nécessite croissante, bien trop heureux de voir celle-ci grandir plutôt qu'une autre. L'envie de me battre, ça me connaissait alors que je ne sais ce que j'aurais fait contre l'envie de… D'autres choses… D'ailleurs, à ce rythme, nous pourrions rapidement arrêter les conneries, puisqu'il paraissait évident que j'étais relativement insensible aux tentatives du bretteur. Ne me manquait plus qu'un petit dégoût et ce serait parfait… Bientôt ! Et j'avais hâte d'y être et de retrouver nos répliques cinglantes, nos disputes plus ou moins violentes…

« Alors ? Ça y est, t'as l'béguin ? »

C'est ainsi, profondément ironique, que le bretteur avait commencé notre entrevue du soir qui, je le sentais, allait devenir rituelle. À défaut de coups, quelques mots bien choisis…

« Complètement ! Le câlin du matin, j'étais déjà à deux doigts de basculer, mais c'est la transpi qui a fait le reste ! Depuis, je ne vis plus que pour tes approches… peu subtiles au possible !

- Je vois pas pourquoi j'serais subtil, c'est toi qui as demandé que j't'allume ! Et puis, tant que ça marche…

- Je tiens à préciser que c'était du second degré… J'suis pas encore prêt pour le mariage, marimo.

- Au contraire ! »

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur qui l'incita à poursuivre le fil de sa pensée.

« On se touche et tu m'rapportes à manger aussi sec pour me remercier, tu as tout d'une jeune mariée…

- Insulter de la sorte l'innocence féminine, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te foutre mon pied dans la gueule.

- C'est la chef de file de l'innocence féminine qui te retient… En tous cas, je gagne du terrain !

- Imbécile, je t'ai apporté un en-cas parce que tu crevais la dalle à cause de moi.

- Parce que ça t'aurait gêné d'habitude ?

- Oui.

- Si vite ?

- Ta gueule. Tu verras demain si je joue à la jeune mariée !

- Alors on continue ?

- Ouaip, on continue… »

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, elles encouragent vraiment à écrire la suite !_


	4. Remettre sur le tapis

_Bonjour ! Un chapitre qui a mis du temps à arriver... Désolée ! Il y a parfois des périodes plus chargées que d'autres ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : remettre sur le tapis**

Un sourire étira mes lèvres alors que je repensais à notre échange de la veille. Moi, tout d'une jeune mariée… Mais quel enfoiré. Pourtant, ça m'avait fait un bien fou de parler avec lui. Pouvoir dire à voix haute que ça ne marchait pas, l'affirmer à lui et au monde entier : je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes. Et puis parler, tout simplement. Avec lui.

Finalement, il y avait un avantage à notre marché et il était là. Jamais nous n'avions autant échangé en si peu de jours et ça resserrait nos liens, ou plutôt ça les révélait tels qu'ils avaient toujours été. Quelque chose de différent que je ne partageais avec personne d'autre. Une confiance tacite, une reconnaissance inexprimée mais que nous nous renvoyions en permanence. D'un regard, derrière un mot.

D'habitude, nous la testions de loin. Maintenant, nous la savions réciproque. Et, il fallait avouer, j'adorais ça. Nous ne cachions plus nos sourires sous des prétextes de soifs insatiables de lutte. Non, c'était bien de nos échanges eux-mêmes, physiques ou verbaux, que nous tirions du plaisir. Ses sourires m'étaient adressés et c'est à lui que je destinais les miens. Moqueurs mais francs, ironiques mais sincères. Nous avions les mêmes, je crois.

J'aurais juste voulu qu'il me sorte une insulte dont nous avions l'habitude, pour me libérer de la sourde inquiétude que notre amitié impulsive n'était pas feinte. Pourtant, encore une fois, rien n'était sorti. Peut-être que nos échanges ne rentraient ni dans l'une ni dans l'autre de nos catégories… Ni hostilité ouverte, clairement pas flirt hasardeux… Simplement l'acceptation de notre complicité, aussi étrange soit-elle.

Alors, peut-être pour excuser le silence de ses intentions, il avait posé une main ferme sur mon épaule et j'avais fini ma clope en silence. Bien sur que je sentais alors son avant-bras sur mon dos, bien sur qu'il était plus proche que ne le seraient deux inconnus, mais ce contact ne m'avait pas dégoûté. Car il n'était pas une étreinte. Non, il était la plus simple matérialisation de ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre. Un soutien. Et j'avais fermé les yeux, savourant ce que mes combats intérieurs avaient finalement pu m'offrir. Bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer il y a encore si peu de temps.

Je sursautai quand un doigt inquisiteur s'invita dans mes préparations culinaires avant de s'enfuir aussitôt. Celui qui occupait mes pensées à l'instant avait donc ignoré les ordres de ma sirène pour se glisser discrètement dans la cuisine et dans mon dos. Et ce salopard venait de…

« Mais c'est dégueulasse ! réalisai-je. Tu t'es pas lavé les mains, j'parie !

- Bonjour quand même !

- C'est pas un _bon_ jour ! fis-je en repoussant sa main qui se posait sur ma taille.

- Même si j'te dis que ton truc-là est dé-li-cieux ?

- … Tu l'as pas dit, constatai-je, égal, en me soustrayant à son bras qui tentait de s'appuyer sur mon épaule.

- Quoi ?

- Tu l'as pas vraiment dit, répondis-je en esquivant son menton qui cherchait à se lover dans mon cou.

- Donc t'aimerais que j'le dise, Sanji ? »

Le prénom était sorti. Ça ne m'intéressait plus. Ce n'est pas de ce type-là que je voulais entendre ce genre de compliments forcés.

« Si tu l'penses pas, ça sert à rien, marimo, repris-je en dénouant ses mains qui s'étaient jointes sur mon ventre. Mais tu vas arrêter tes conneries, oui ?

- Baisse d'un ton, ta Nami-chérie va t'entendre !

- Ça s'ra ta faute si on se fait prendre ! répliquai-je, moins fort, surpris de n'éviter aucune nouvelle tentative du bretteur.

- J'aurais pas dit mieux…

- Hein ?

- J'ai envie de t'prendre… »

Il m'avait soufflé cette saloperie à l'oreille, plaquant son corps au mien et glissant ses mains sur les miennes. Je m'arrachai brutalement à son étreinte, m'éloignant de quelques pas et me retournant pour dévisager cet imbécile. Il éclata de rire devant mon air paniqué, mon souffle court et mes joues rougies.

« T'as plus de punch qu'hier, princesse ! »

Et il m'offrit un sourire qui effaça tout, gêne et colère, effroi et chaleur, _ce_ sourire. Pas celui d'un dragueur, d'un menteur, celui d'un homme qui apprécie ouvertement ce que la vie lui offre. La saveur amère de mon prénom sur ses lèvres avait disparue. Nous nous tenions à nouveau en équilibre entre nos deux visions des choses.

Pourtant, un voile passa sur ses yeux comme s'il encaissait une douleur passagère, assombrissant timidement son sourire. J'aurais voulu demander ce qui n'allait pas, effacer ce malaise, mais celui-ci disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu lorsque je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la bouche. Une lueur de provocation s'était rallumée dans son regard et j'assistai, impuissant, à un répugnant spectacle : le doigt du marimo avait plongé une nouvelle fois dans mes préparations. _Dé-gueu-lasse_, hurlai-je intérieurement.

« Dé-li-cieux. »

Ce fut le mot de trop. Je me jetai sur lui, saisissant ses poignets avec force avant qu'il ne tente à nouveau son horrible manège. Et il joignit nos lèvres dans un baiser bref dont la douceur me laissa interdit. Il se détacha, une fois de plus amusé de ma stupeur et quitta la cuisine précipitamment.

« Tu vois, t'es pas mort ! me lança-t-il avant de fermer la porte sur lui. »

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de le dévisager qu'il s'était déjà enfui. Pourtant, je ne sais pourquoi, j'étais persuadé qu'il affichait ce sourire voilé de tristesse… Il faisait bien semblant, n'est-ce pas ?

À quoi je pensais ? Évidemment qu'on faisait semblant ! Mais semblant de quoi au juste ? En l'occurrence, ses lèvres sur les miennes n'avaient rien d'un faux-semblant. Cachait-il une imperceptible sincérité dans ses gestes et ses paroles ? Après tout, ne savions-nous pas faire sincèrement semblant de nous détester ? J'avais toujours adoré le haïr sans le haïr vraiment ne pouvait-il pas aimer me draguer sans me draguer vraiment ? Et ainsi souffrir de mes rejets sans avoir souhaité que je l'accepte pour autant…

« …ji… »

Et pourquoi je me focalisais là-dessus alors qu'il y avait tellement plus… marquant ? Putain… Je venais quand même d'embrasser… un homme ! Et toujours pas de dégoût. Ça me faisait chier de l'admettre mais il avait raison, j'étais pas mort.

En même temps, ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme, c'était le marimo et ça semblait logique qu'embrasser une algue me laisserait de marbre. Enfin, de marbre… Si, c'était le mot juste. J'étais resté figé. Froid, en revanche, peut-être pas… Mais la seule chose qui m'écœurait, c'était bien ceux qui me venaient pour décrire ce baiser… Doux… Tendre… et faux sans doute…

Je secouai la tête pour me débarrasser de ces pensées encombrantes, réalisant par là-même que mes doigts caressaient timidement mes lèvres, à la recherche de sensations illusoires… Cet imbécile l'avait vraiment fait. Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin d'aller si loin ?

« … Sanji… »

Il ne pouvait pas simplement prendre notre marché au sérieux. Ça n'impliquait pas de… Je soupirai. Savions-nous seulement tout ce que ça impliquait ? Mais il devait y avoir autre chose, une volonté propre qui l'animait… et qui expliquerait son trouble. Ce putain de trouble incompréhensible. Peut-on avoir vraiment mal d'un refus arrangé ? Peut-on souffrir d'un vrai rejet d'une fausse approche ou d'un faux rejet d'une véritable approche ? Ou… Démêler le vrai du faux me parut brutalement plus compliqué que jamais… Je n'étais sûr que de deux choses : ça devenait un _vrai_ bordel, et ce bordel me préoccupait plus que je n'aurais voulu l'admettre.

« SAAAANJIIIIII ! »

Tiens, il était là, lui. Comment avais-je pu manquer son entrée fracassante ?

« Putain, Luffy ! fis-je, sans même prendre la peine de me retourner. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tout est sur la table ! T'es pas foutu de te servir ?

- Heu… C'est que Nami t'as déjà appelé deux fois… Alors j'ai pensé que… »

Nami aussi ? Je lâchai violemment les ustensiles dont je ne faisais plus grand-chose depuis sans doute de longues minutes, me recomposant à la va-vite une attitude de parfait gentleman.

« Luffy qui pense, commenta rêveusement Usopp. C'est un scoop !

- Et qui pense bien, semble-t-il, surenchérit Robin.

- Sanji a l'air bizarre ce matin, il faudrait peut-être que je l'ausculte, pensa bien trop haut la boule de poils.

- Juste une fatigue passagère, Chopper. Mes sirènes, je suis vraiment navré de ce moment d'absence. »

Je jetai un œil à l'horloge avant de filer m'agiter autour de la table, où l'équipage s'était réuni, algue exceptée. De longues minutes… C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Oui, ça ne faisait aucun doute, « ça » me préoccupait beaucoup plus que je n'aurais voulu l'admettre, au point de ne même pas remarquer les sourires entendus de mes délicieuses mellorines.

* * *

Où était passé cet enfoiré de bretteur ? Déjà que je m'emmerdais à lui préparer de quoi tenir jusqu'à midi… Et puis, il fallait absolument que je le vois. J'avais besoin de lui demander, pour être sûr et arrêter de me faire des films. Mais pas moyen de mettre la main sur lui. Sérieusement, réussir à se perdre dans un navire et de la taille du Merry…

Forcément, j'en avais croisé d'autres qui auraient pu me renseigner, si seulement ils savaient après qui je courrais. _Il est où le marimo ? _Je pouvais quand même pas dire ça… Une algue, ça vous tombe dessus, ça vous fait chier et vous cherchez à vous en débarrasser. Ça ne se cherche pas.

« Heyyy Sanjiiii ! C'est ton touuuuur ! hurla soudain un énergumène bien trop identifié malgré le voile violet recouvrant son chapeau de paille.

- Mon tour de quoi ? eus-je seulement le temps de répondre tandis qu'il m'attrapait par le bras, m'attirant à sa suite vers la proue du navire.

- Bah, pour ma séance de divination !

- Évidemment… »

Nous croisâmes en chemin une algue tout juste relâchée des pattes du médecin de bord, drapé pour l'occasion d'innombrables couches de tissus étoilés. Le même tissu avait d'ailleurs été utilisé pour dresser une sorte de tente dont je devinais à présent l'utilité. Glissant négligemment mon colis dans les mains de son destinataire, je passai à mon tour le voile sombre pour découvrir l'ameublement de cette pièce de fortune. Usopp avait du les aider à installer l'immonde table basse, maintenant recouverte de cartes éparpillées.

« Chopper ! C'est mon tour !

- Déjà ? répondit le renne, chagriné.

- On avait dit un chacun ! Va chercher Robin pour après ! »

Le médecin quitta donc la tente précipitamment, enchanté à l'idée de rejouer quelques instants plus tard. Pendant qu'il disparaissait, notre capitaine prit un air grave et m'invita à m'asseoir à même le sol, avant de prendre place de l'autre côté de la table dans un geste magistral. Une fois installé en tailleur, les mains sur ses genoux, paumes vers le ciel, ou plutôt, vers le toit de cette maudite tente, il ferma les yeux. Un silence s'installa un temps puis ses paupières se relevèrent pour me dévoiler un regard accusateur.

« Bien. Sanji… Que faisais-tu hier soir à onze heures dix-sept en compagnie de Zoro ? »

Je sursautai. Si lui était au courant de nos rendez-vous nocturnes, il n'était certainement pas le seul et j'avais tout sauf envie d'aborder ce sujet avec un inconscient qui ne tarderait pas à répéter à qui voudrait l'entendre les termes de notre marché.

« Luffy… ça, c'est le jeu de l'interrogatoire…

- Ah oui ! Alooooors… je voiiiiiis…

- Il faut piocher les cartes d'abord…

- C'est vrai ! Bah vas-y ! »

J'avisai les cartes face visible en soupirant. Apparemment, les règles de son jeu n'étaient pas encore assimilées. Je rassemblai donc un carré d'as ainsi que les rares autres figures pour les replacer sur la pile qui traînait non loin.

« C'est moi qui mélange ! s'excita l'apprenti voyant, en se jetant sur la pile en question.

- En principe oui…

- Bon, alors, je distribue, tu me dis stop quand tu veux.

- … Stop.

- Tu prends la carte mais tu ne me la montres surtout pas. Par contre, montre-la bien au public et…

- Ça, c'est un tour de magie, Luffy…

- Oh mince !

- C'est pas grave, je m'en occupe… »

Je lui pris le jeu des mains et commençai à en saisir certaines au hasard : as de cœur… Décidément, nos tirages défiaient les statistiques… As de trèfle… Encore cette putain de carte…

« Bataille !

- Rha, mais c'est pas possible ! Tu es censé regarder les cartes que je retourne et y lire mon avenir ! »

Luffy s'empara alors des deux as et les dévisagea longuement.

« Oui, enfin, t'es pas un vrai voyant non plus, repris-je. Alors te prends pas la tête…

- Je vois un homme, c'est normal ? »

Je soupirai longuement.

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi… Oui, l'homme, ça doit être moi.

- Non, un autre ! Toi, c'est l'as de cœur.

- Impossible, je suis valet de cœur.

- C'est MOI le voyant !

- Ok, ok, acceptai-je, excédé. Mais pose pas de questions alors…

- Et je vois un autre homme. C'est marrant, je pensais plutôt que tu serais amoureux de Nami ou de Robin !

- Pourquoi ce serait forcément une relation amoureuse ? »

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement amusé, et me montra les deux cartes.

« Bah ça se _voit_, non ?

- Je vois un as de cœur et un as de trèfle, rien de plus. Le reste, c'est des conneries.

- Mais je t'assure, l'as de trèfle, c'est ton amoureux !

- Luffy, arrête, répliquai-je sèchement, doutant de l'efficacité de ma tentative.

- Si je réfléchis, je peux peut-être trouver qui c'est !

- MAIS BORDEL, JE SUIS PAS HOMO ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS AVEC VOS CARTES À LA CON ? »

Oui, c'était un jeu et oui, je m'étais énervé plus que de raison. Cependant, j'en avais déjà ma claque qu'on m'invente des orientations sexuelles qui me mettaient la tête en vrac, alors je voulais tout sauf entendre le nom de l'homme que j'étais censé enfiler. Je quittai donc rageusement la tente, laissant en plan un imbécile abasourdi pour me réfugier dans mes cuisines.

Ce n'est que là, achevant mes préparations du repas de midi que je réalisai l'ampleur de ma réaction : tout l'équipage avait dû entendre mes hurlements…

* * *

À l'heure habituelle, j'entendis vaguement les autres se rassembler et bien vite exprimer leur surprise devant un festin laissé sans défense. À moins que Luffy ne s'en soit déjà chargé… Je les imaginais déjà se mettre à table, échanger des rires et pourtant j'étais bien loin de la scène qui se déroulait en réalité dans la cuisine, hors de portée de mes oreilles.

« SAAAAANJIIIII, hurla le capitaine, t'es dans le frigo ?

- Je t'interdis de l'ouvrir ! s'énerva Nami.

- Dans le placard ?

- Avec ses cris de tout à l'heure, réfléchit Robin, il ne doit pas avoir très envie de nous faire face.

- Dans le tonneau ?

- Zoro, tu vas le chercher, ordonna notre rouquine.

- J'ai faim.

- Plutôt crever, répondit simplement le bretteur.

- Je veux manger !

- Tu vas le chercher ou je mets le nez dans vos affaires. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Le marimo hésitait. Soit il allait me chercher ce qui revenait à avouer que nous avions effectivement des choses à cacher, choses qui ne tarderaient alors pas à se savoir, soit il s'y refusait et prenait le risque qu'elle se mêle de choses… qui ne tarderaient alors pas à se savoir. La porte claqua.

« N'as-tu pas déjà le nez dans leurs affaires ? s'enquit notre archéologue, amusée.

- Quelles affaires ? interrogea notre médecin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? continua Luffy.

- Pas le nez, les deux mains oui, avoua Nami. Du moment que je n'interviens pas, où est le mal ?

- Ce sont des discutions de femmes, Chopper, tu ne peux pas comprendre, précisa Usopp.

- C'est trop bon ça !

- Ne viens-tu pas d'intervenir ? observa Robin.

- Mais toi, Usopp, tu comprends ?

- Cha auchi ché bon !

- Il faut bien leur donner un petit coup de pouce de temps en temps…

- Non, non, mentit le tireur, absolument pas.

- Bluurp !

- PUTAIN LUFFY ! aboya Nami. LÂCHE TOUT DE SUITE CETTE LOUCHE ! »

* * *

Qu'allaient-elles penser de moi, à présent ? Que devais-je leur dire pour enterrer cet incident à tout jamais ? Combien de temps leur faudrait-il pour oublier ne serait que l'idée de… Un grincement interrompit le fil de mes pensées. Je tournai la tête vers celui qui avait franchi la trappe. Il n'eut même pas le temps de descendre le mât que je l'accueillais déjà.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ?

- Traîner ton cul dans les cuisines. Tu t'attendais à autre chose ?

- Casse-toi. J'veux pas y aller. J'en ai marre de toutes ces conneries…

- Ouais, bah tes états d'âme, tu te les gardes pour plus tard. J'te rappelle pourquoi t'es à bord ?

- J'ai tout préparé alors viens pas me les briser avec ça.

- Parce que l'service fait pas partie du job peut-être ?

- … Tu m'fais chier, marimo.

- Pas mieux, Baka-cook.

- Sabreur à la con !

- Cuistot de merde ! »

Et mon pied atterrit inévitablement sur un sabre dégainé juste à temps. Nos regards se croisèrent. Ils brillaient d'une même excitation. Nos sourires se dévoilèrent. Ils s'étiraient d'une même satisfaction. Ses lames me rendirent mes coups, mes semelles lui renvoyèrent ses assauts. Ça m'avait manqué. Ça _nous_ avait manqué.

En quelques instants, nous étions tous deux à bout de souffle, épuisés d'avoir tout donné trop vite. En quelques mouvements, je m'étais vidé la tête, soulagé de bien des questions. En quelques mots, il m'invita à le suivre, afin de rejoindre notre équipage.

« On y va ?

- Ouais. »

Il se retourna, mettant un terme à notre soulagement. Pourtant, il manquait quelque chose. Un mot me brûlait la langue. Un seul mot que je ne pouvais me permettre de prononcer. Même ici, à l'abri des regards. Un mot qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Alors, mes yeux se posèrent sur son dos large et familier. Je retins mon souffle et ignorai mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Je vis mon bras se tendre et mes doigts se saisir de son épaule. Une chaleur, bien trop ressentie ces derniers jours, s'empara de moi puis s'éclipsa doucement devant mon apaisement.

_Merci._

Il frémit à mon contact mais se laissa faire. Il s'immobilisa un instant mais ne dit rien. Il sourit, je crois, quand mon front se laissa aller un moment contre son omoplate mais ne me repoussa pas. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous accepte, quelqu'un qui vous comprend, quelqu'un qui vous soutient. Ce n'était pas une faiblesse, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu ! A bientôt !_


	5. Prendre à coeur

**CHAPITRE 5 : prendre à cœur**

Je me détachai de Zoro à contrecœur et regagnai la cuisine à sa suite. Notre arrivée interrompit les conversations qui, visiblement, tournaient autour de nous ou de l'incapacité de notre capitaine à patienter en présence de nourriture. Alors que le marimo reprenait sa place et que je commençais à rattraper mes bêtises, remplissant les verres encore vides, ma douce Nami leva les yeux vers moi.

« Sanji… »

Sa voix me parut lasse.

« Vous avez tenu un jour et demi. »

Ce n'était ni une louange, ni un reproche mais un simple constat : un jour et demi. Elle devait sans doute juger ce résultat déplorable. Pourtant, pour nous, cette durée tenait du miracle.

« Ce n'est pas si mal, concéda-t-elle, mais ce n'est pas en contenant tes frustrations, ou je ne sais quoi, jusqu'à ce que tu exploses et que vous vous tapiez à nouveau dessus, que vous vous débarrasserez de cette mauvaise habitude. Il faut vraiment que tu trouves une autre façon de te détendre… »

Je rougis violemment. Je pensais que nos disputes étaient mises sur le compte de nos relations houleuses. Jamais il ne me serait venu à l'esprit que ma précieuse mellorine ait percé à jour le soulagement que je tirais de nos violents échanges. Étrangement, j'avais l'impression qu'elle étalait au grand jour mon intimité, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de disputes. Avec le marimo. Je déglutis avant de répondre à ma sirène, prêt à nier en bloc ses suppositions mais Chopper me devança, la mine inquiète :

« Sanji, tu es stressé ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, réfutai-je immédiatement. »

Cependant, ma réplique ne sembla convaincre personne.

« Chu devrais mancher pluch ! proposa le goinfre.

- Non, non, répondit notre médecin bien trop concentré, nous discutons régulièrement de l'équilibre des repas qu'il nous prépare. Le problème n'est pas là…

- Il n'y a _pas_ de problème, tentai-je à nouveau, en vain.

- Ça peut faire du bien de vider son sac de temps en temps, hasarda Usopp.

- Pour le mettre où ? interrogea le petit renne, perplexe.

- Ils le font déjà le soir, assura Robin. »

Encore une fois, j'eus le sentiment qu'on violait ma vie privée. C'était stupide, il était difficile de parler de vie privée à bord car les habitudes de chacun ne restaient pas mystérieuses bien longtemps. Delà à en discuter calmement à table… Il n'y avait qu'un pas et l'équipage ne s'encombrait pas toujours de préoccupations de ce genre, surtout avec un capitaine qui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en matière de bienséance.

« C'est une bonne chose, reprit Nami, mais on dirait bien que ça ne leur suffit pas. »

Et cette manie de m'associer au marimo m'horripilait. Oui, je me disputais avec lui, ce n'était cependant pas une raison de faire de nous un « ils » évident. Aussi, je ne pus que tenter une fois de plus d'interrompre la discussion de plus en plus aberrante :

« Qu'est-ce que le marimo vient faire là-dedans ? »

Ma remarque me coûta quelques regards désabusés, comme si elle était d'une stupidité évidente et que je ne faisais que freiner un débat de la plus haute importance.

« Zoro devrait peut-être lui préparer un bon bain moussant, suggéra la navigatrice. »

Alors que je m'étranglai avec ma bouchée, l'algue se décida enfin à intervenir.

« Et pourquoi toujours moi, bordel ? Il peut s'le faire couler tout seul, son bain !

- Parce que toi aussi, t'as besoin de te défouler ! affirma Nami.

- Comme si lui préparer un bain pouvait me défouler… Me mêlez pas à ça !

- Tu es déjà mêlé à ça puisque tu es son calmant attitré. Et puis, tu auras droit au même traitement ensuite. »

Décidément, je la sentais de plus en plus mal, cette conversation. Être au cœur de celle de mes mellorines était un bonheur, mais pas sur un sujet aussi pénible, avec cette vague impression de ne pas exister et ce relent d'algue…

« Il n'est pas, commençai-je…

- Ce serait plus vite fait qu'ils le prennent ensemble, remarqua Usopp, pragmatique. Ils pourraient discuter en même temps, ça ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

- Hors de question, répliquai-je, agacé. Cet imbécile n'a…

- Excellente idée, sourit Robin.

- On met des cailloux dans les bains ? demanda Luffy.

- Je croyais qu'ils devaient plus se taper dessus, s'embrouilla Chopper.

- On rentrera jamais à deux dans la baignoire du Merry, remarqua Zoro. »

Sa réplique eut le mérite de nous offrir un moment de répit. Cependant, les mines songeuses de nos nakamas ne me mirent que davantage dans l'embarras. Quelles scènes absurdes se jouaient-elles dans leur tête ? Et qu'avait imaginé Zoro pour nous livrer ce constat ? Non, il n'avait rien imaginé du tout, c'était évident que lui et moi dans une baignoire, ça ne rentrerait pas… À moins que… Je secouai la tête, chassant les images qui s'imposaient à moi et qui devaient vadrouiller dans la plupart des pensées environnantes. Possible ou pas, il fallait cesser ces bêtises immédiatement.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Jamais on ne…

- Si Zoro s'allonge en premier, m'interrompit un Usopp toujours aussi rationnel, et que Sanji…

- Un massage pourrait être une idée plus simple à mettre en œuvre, glissa Robin, coupant court à ces absurdités. »

Il était temps. Mon agacement s'apaisa aussi vite et j'adressai un regard mielleux à la sirène qui me laissait présager de bien agréables moments en sa compagnie.

« Oh, tu ferais ça pour moi, ma délicieuse fleur de minuit ?

- Je pense que Zoro serait plus à même de… »

Mon irritation me revint en pleine face et je m'efforçai de la contenir comme il se doit devant une jeune femme à l'ambition pure mais qui se fourvoie. Répliquer était cependant au dessus de mes forces. Je savais que mes paroles laisseraient transparaître mon énervement croissant. Le marimo s'en chargea à ma place.

« Cherchez pas, y'a pas mieux que se foutre sur la gueule pour se calmer les nerfs…

- Toi, tu nous fais perdre du temps alors tu la boucles, trancha Nami.

- Si c'est moi qui suis censé calmer l'cuistot, j'ai mon mot à dire !

- Les rapports sexuels. »

C'est Chopper qui avait parlé, calmement et sérieusement. Je me pinçai fortement l'arête du nez, tentant de me rappeler que l'adorable boule de poils ne se rendait pas compte de la portée de ses mots. Je m'attendais à faire face à des ricanements mais le médecin s'expliqua, très professionnel, alors que les autres écoutaient, bien trop intéressés, la nouvelle proposition.

« Pendant un rapport, tu sécrètes des hormones qui… »

Ma colère montait au fur et à mesure de son petit discours que j'essayais de ne plus entendre.

« … soulagé après l'orgasme, tu comprends ? Zoro… »

Ce fut le mot de trop. J'éclatai.

« Maintenant, vous allez tout de suite arrêter avec vos délires ! JE NE SUIS PAS STRESSÉ donc je n'ai pas besoin de vos solutions stupides ! Encore moins avec ce joueur de cure-dents ! Et on ne prescrit pas des rapports sexuels ! Des bains, des massages encore je peux comprendre, mais PAS des rapports sexuels !

- Bon, et bien allons-y pour les bains et les massages alors, répondit Chopper, attristé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

- Allez viens, fais pas ta chochotte, je vais m'en occuper de ton massage.

- MAIS PUTAIN, TU VAS PAS T'Y METTRE AUSSI ! »

Je me levai et quittai la cuisine en claquant la porte alors qu'une dernière réplique atteignait mes oreilles.

« Il est vraiment stressé… »

* * *

« Sanji, j'ai rempli la baignoire de cailloux… »

Je fusillai du regard le capitaine qui me dévisageait sans comprendre. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que j'enchaînais clope sur clope, accoudé au bastingage, et je n'avais pas prévu que ça change. Cette journée était une journée de merde : un baiser qui vous retourne la tête, une prédiction exaspérante, des idées grotesques. Et comme rien ne laissait présager que les choses s'arrangeraient, je ne comptais absolument pas bouger de là.

Au moins, je ne risquais pas de me remettre à hurler en fumant en silence. Continuer de m'énerver à ressasser des paroles ou des réflexions désagréables oui, mais pas hurler et, au point où j'en étais, ce n'était déjà pas si mal. Cependant, si les abrutis et les sirènes qui me servaient de nakamas ne me laissaient pas en paix, je ne sais combien de temps je serais capable de tenir.

« Il faut de l'eau aussi ?

- Luffy, laisse-moi.

- Mais tu vas pas bien…

- Ça ira mieux demain. Pour le moment, laisse-moi.

- Tu préfères que j'appelle Zoro ?

- Tu fais ça, je te passe par-dessus bord.

- Ah, je comprends, tu préfères qu'il vienne tout seul…

- JE VAIS TE PASSER PAR-DESSUS BORD ! »

Et il eut la présence d'esprit de s'enfuir, évitant ainsi un coup de semelle dans le crâne. Plus loin, un hurlement répondit au mien.

« QUI A MIS DES PIERRES DANS LA BAIGNOIRE ? ET D'OÙ VIENNENT-ELLES D'ABORD ? »

Je soupirai et me rallumai une autre clope avant de traîner mes pieds jusqu'à la cuisine.

* * *

« Sanji, tiens ! Il faut que tu en prennes deux à chaque repas, avec un grand verre d'eau. »

Le petit renne, soucieux, me tendait un flacon en verre rempli de pilules jaunes et vertes. Le traitement ne risquait pas d'être efficace étant donné que je comptais bien sauter le repas déjà prêt dans la cuisine. Autant ce lieu m'apaisait lorsque j'y étais seul et j'avais profité du temps de mes préparations pour grignoter sommairement quelque chose, autant en compagnie des autres, il me rappellerait bien trop la discussion de ce midi.

« C'est gentil Chopper mais je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Cela ne sembla pas le décourager pour autant et il reprit sur le ton de la conversation.

« Usopp a vidé la baignoire et les bouteilles de bain moussant des filles sont sous le lavabo.»

J'ignorai le sous-entendu.

« C'est bien.

- Si tu fais chauffer les galets qu'Usopp a laissés dans la cale et que tu demandes à Zoro de les mettre sur ton dos, tu vas tout de suite te sentir mieux. »

Mes mains se crispèrent sur le bois.

« Tu peux tout de suite les jeter à la mer, je ne m'en servirai pas. Et le marimo avec.

- Au cas où, j'ai donné des préservatifs à Zoro pour…

- TOI AUSSI, TU VAS PASSER PAR-DESSUS BORD SI TU CONTINUES ! »

Et le médecin s'enfuit en pleurnichant. Plus loin, un cri strident fit échos au mien.

« ARRÊTEZ DE FAIRE DES BOMBES À EAU AVEC ÇA ! »

Je grinçai des dents et sortis une nouvelle cigarette avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la cale.

* * *

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux lorsqu'un bras me tira sans ménagement, me forçant à me redresser puis me traînant hors de la pièce. Par réflexe, je levai une main devant mon visage pour me protéger de l'agression du soleil mais aucun rayon ne filtra entre mes doigts. La nuit était déjà tombée et le marimo me laissa me rasseoir à même le pont, adossé à la rambarde du navire. Je commençais à émerger quand je reçus une bouteille sur les genoux, invitation que je ne refusai pas. Tirant sur le bouchon, j'engageai la conversation d'une voix pâteuse.

« Pourquoi tu m'as viré d'la cale ? J'dormais…

- J'ai vu. Mais c'est l'heure, non ? »

Je ricanai en avalant une première rasade, tandis qu'il s'installait à son tour. J'avais passé ma journée entière à gueuler et ce type faisait comme si de rien n'était, comme si les conditions de notre marché étaient immuables, comme si notre moment était plus important que le reste. Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne laisserait pas tomber. Cette réflexion fit remonter mes interrogations de la matinée que j'avais laissées de côté : pourquoi s'acharnait-il ? Il faudrait que j'envisage d'éclaircir ce point… Pas maintenant, pas encore.

« Si les autres nous voient, ils vont croire que tu cherches à me remonter le moral.

- C'est pas ce qui se passe peut-être ? »

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement. Nous savions l'un comme l'autre que c'était le cas, mais nous n'avions pas l'habitude de passer aux aveux. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle je ne supportais pas que les autres en parlent car, même si leurs méthodes restaient absurdes, ils n'avaient pas complètement tort et l'acceptaient sans doute beaucoup mieux que moi. J'avalais une nouvelle gorgée avant de répondre.

« Je veux pas « aller mieux » grâce à toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils vont continuer avec leurs conneries.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire ? »

Je me contentai de profiter des sensations du rhum me brûlant la gorge, ne sachant si je devais réellement considérer la question.

« Ils sont lourds mais pas bien méchants, reprit-il, seulement inquiets pour un nakama qui part en vrille… un peu plus que d'habitude, même s'ils n'y sont pas pour rien. Et puis, ils peuvent pas te forcer : Luffy va pas me la t'nir pour que je te la m…

- STOP ! »

Il afficha son éternel demi-sourire.

« T'es trop con, juste au moment où je commençais à me dire que t'avais peut-être une cervelle… Et pourquoi ce serait moi qui…

- … se fait prendre ?

- Oublie, j'veux pas entendre ta réponse.

- Ça t'aurait peut-être plu.

- Ce genre de réflexion ne m'intéresse pas.

- Non, je parlais de…

- Ta gueule. »

Un silence apaisant nous réunit pendant un moment et, à mesure que la bouteille se vidait, je sentais mon corps se réchauffer et se calmer. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis plusieurs heures et pas grand-chose avant, ça expliquait sans doute pourquoi les effets de l'alcool arrivaient si vite… Mes pensées me paraissaient plus légères et, même si ce ne serait que passager, j'avais besoin, rien qu'un moment, d'oublier un peu tout ça.

« C'était dégueulasse, ce soir. »

Je lui souris franchement en réponse au compliment que cachait sa remarque et reportai mon attention sur les étoiles qui dansaient dans le ciel.

« Il y avait assez ? »

Ma voix me parut distante, les mots s'échappant d'entre mes lèvres avant que je ne les y autorise à les franchir. Ça avait son côté reposant. Et puis, j'avais encore suffisamment de conscience pour contrôler ce que je disais quand même, j'étais pas encore bourré. La preuve, je me sentais tout à fait capable de me relever et de livrer le plus grand duel de ma vie, avec le marimo et ses sabres. Et qu'on se foutrait sur la gueule comme jamais et ensuite…

« Ça dépend d'après qui.

- À ton avis ? C'est ton avis à toi personnel que je veux. »

Je sentis la bouteille me glisser des mains alors je baissai les yeux pour la retenir. En fait, elle glissait pas, c'était Zoro. Mais c'était ma bouteille. Alors je serrai plus fort mais elle est quand même partie. Partie. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il est pas parti. Bon, ça va alors. Et puis j'suis pas bourré. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. C'est plus sûr. Je saurai s'il part. Il part pas. C'est bien.

« Héhé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Rien ! J'suis bien, c'est tout !

- Ça, j'avais remarqué… »

Remarqué. Re-mar-qué… Remarqué ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a remarqué ?

« De quoi ?

- T'es complètement cuit, là. Franchement Sanji, avec une seule bouteille… Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça… Sanji ? Sanji ! Wow, Sanji, tu nous fais quoi là ? »

Sanji. Sanji. Il a dit : Sanji. Alors c'est faux. Tout faux. Pourquoi il a dit Sanji ? Je croyais vraiment. On partageait des trucs en vrai. En fait non. Il avait l'air content. En fait non. Moi, j'étais content. Oui, content. Mais il a dit Sanji. Et c'est noir. Tout noir. Parce que c'est faux. Tout faux. Alors il aime pas nous. Il s'en fout. Il veut pas. Il… C'est salé. Tout salé.

« Sanji, calme-toi… Pourquoi tu chiales ? C'est l'alcool qui… ?

- T'as dit…

- J'ai dit quoi, bordel ?

- San…ji.

- Et… et alors ? Sanji ! Je te cause ! Et alors ? »

Ça tourne. Salé. Chaud. J'ai envie de… Il a dit. Froid.

« Merde. »

Ça bouge. Vomir.

« Putain de cuistot. Et vide-toi complètement… »

Ça tremble. Respirer. Respirer. Res-pi-rer.

* * *

« Hey, ça va mieux ? »

Un sale goût dans la gorge. Un mal de crâne terrible. Des frissons de chaleur. J'étais allongé à même le sol de la cuisine, un linge frais sur le front et Zoro assis près de moi. C'est lui qui avait dû m'emmener là et… Tout me revint en pleine face. L'alcool monté trop vite, bien trop vite. Je me redressai maladroitement. Mes vomissements par-dessus le bastingage, le marimo m'empêchant d'y passer également. Je tournai la tête vers lui en grimaçant. Mes pleurs humiliants. Parce qu'il avait dit… « Sanji ».

Cette pensée me souleva le cœur et rappelèrent à ma mémoire des sentiments brouillés mais bien trop sincères. Déception, amertume et trahison. Je sentis mes yeux s'embuer à nouveau sans rien pouvoir y faire. Ça faisait trop mal.

Et elles coulèrent sans retenue. Des larmes de honte. Des larmes de douleur. Des larmes de rage. Car putain, je lui avais fait confiance. J'y avais cru à notre complicité nouvelle. Et pour lui, ça n'avait été qu'un jeu. Il s'en foutait, de nous.

« Merde, avais-je lâché, plus pour moi que pour lui. »

Il me dévisageait sans comprendre. Il avait l'air tiraillé et je devinais facilement le débat qui l'animait : était-ce l'alcool qui continuait ses ravages ou était-ce sérieux ? Devait-il réagir ou rester indifférent ? Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, plus que gêné.

« C'est une manière de répondre… Sanji, il t'arrive quoi, là ? »

Sanji. La nausée me reprit violemment et mes épaules se soulevèrent, emportées par un spasme stérile. Respirer. J'avais le front ruisselant de sueur. Sanji. Je souris faiblement. Quel connard…

« C'est bon, arrête de jouer maintenant… Tu sais… J'y ai vraiment cru…

- Mais bordel, de quoi tu parles !

- De nos… confidences. J'y ai cru à ces moments tous les deux où on échangeait enfin…

- Bah, c'est normal, on l'a vraiment fait, il est où le problème ?

- Tu ne faisais que me draguer…

- Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Bien sûr que je te draguais ! Tout ce qu'on a fait qu'on ne faisait pas avant c'était pour te draguer !

- Mais putain ! Tu peux pas comprendre que j'ai passé des bons moments avec toi ! Je pensais que t'étais sincère !

- Tu mélanges tout là ! Qui a dit que j'étais pas sincère ?

- « Quand je t'appelle par ton prénom, je t'allume. Quand je t'appelle par nos surnoms débiles, je t'allume pas ».

- Et alors ? Les surnoms, c'était pour que tu te méfies pas de moi en permanence et cette histoire de prénom, c'était juste pour te rappeler que si je dépasse les bornes, c'est parce que TU l'as demandé ! Donc, j'ai sorti ton prénom quand je me pointais le matin, quand je te touchais, quand je t'ai laissé te coller à moi complètement bourré ! Mais la sincérité n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! C'est pas moi peut-être qui t'ai embrassé ? Je te draguais, mais à _ma_ façon ! Tout ce que j'ai fait était sincère, abruti ! J'peux pas prétendre le contraire ! On peut pas se forcer à faire ce genre de choses… »

Je ne comprenais pas. C'était pas clair, pas logique, pas normal. Bien sûr qu'on pouvait faire semblant. Il ne pouvait pas se foutre de moi sincèrement et la seconde d'après m'embrasser tout aussi sincèrem… M'embr…

« Attends, t'as _voulu_ m'embrasser ?

- Qui n'aurait pas voulu voir ta gueule après ça ?

- Mais pour ça, tu m'as embrassé.

- Et j'suis pas mort !

- Alors, ça veut dire que…

- Ça veut rien dire du tout ! Arrête de réfléchir ! Tu te prends la tête pour rien !

- Non, pas pour rien ! Pourquoi tu vas si loin ? C'est pas juste pour me dégoûter, c'est pas possible…

- Être dégoûté, c'est ton but, pas le mien.

- Alors le tien c'est quoi ?

- T'habituer à l'idée.

- Hein ?

- Je sais pas si tu choisiras un homme ou une femme. Mais si ça tombe sur un homme, c'est si grave que ça ?

- Donc tu m'as embrassé pour me prouver que c'était pas si terrible…

- Parce que j'ai pas raison ? »

Bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Ce baiser m'avait perturbé mais pas dégoûté non plus…

« Alors le jeu s'arrête là, j'imagine.

- Je crois pas, non. T'es toujours pas prêt à accepter d'avoir une relation avec un homme.

- Parce que je suis pas homo ! Mais c'est bon, si un homme me drague, je me comporterai pas comme un enfoiré…

- Ça, c'est ce que tu dis maintenant… Vu ta réaction de ce matin avec Luffy, laisse-moi en douter.

- Et il faut que je fasse quoi exactement, pour te prouver le contraire ?

- Embrasse-moi. »

Je sentis mon cœur s'affoler brutalement.

« Si t'es capable de le faire, j'accepte de tout arrêter, pas avant. »

Je levai les yeux vers ses lèvres entrouvertes. On l'avait déjà fait après tout, même si je n'en étais pas à l'initiative. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit. Putain d'alcool. Quoique… c'était sans doute le bon moment pour. Je laissai de côté mes interrogations et m'approchai doucement du marimo. Si ça devait être un homme, tant qu'à faire, c'était peut-être mieux que ce soit lui… Mais ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, m'empêchant de franchir la distance qui nous séparait.

« Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Avec tout ce que t'as dégueulé, t'as une haleine à en faire crever une mouche à merde et t'es peut-être encore bourré. Alors ça te ferait presque plaisir et ce serait trop facile… Non, tu feras ça quand tu veux, mais à partir de demain. »

* * *

_Et voilà ! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et m'encouragent ! J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu ! ^^_

_Maintenant, je vais passer à un message plus privé, je n'aime pas faire ça mais cette fois-ci, ça me semble important et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le faire ici ! N'hésitez pas à vous arrêter là si vous n'êtes pas concerné par la suite !_

_En réponse à Kika (guest), en particulier pour ta review sur « Des fois, la vie, c'est con »… __Comme tu attendais ce chapitre, j'espère que tu liras ces lignes !_

_Kika, sincèrement, je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu es très fan de ce que j'écris, mais es-tu sûre que commencer une review par « Eh bien pour une fois je n'ai pas du tout accroché » était la meilleure façon de faire passer le message ?_

_Je suis contente d'entendre ton avis et suis, j'espère en tous cas, ouverte aux critiques (ta review est d'ailleurs publiée). Tu n'es, en l'occurrence, pas la première à m'en faire et j'en ai accepté certaines (parfois à tort au vu des conséquences). Cependant, il y a peut-être des précautions à prendre et la plus importante me semble le droit de réponse. J'ai reçu ta review de plein fouet et je ne savais pas quoi faire de tes mots, sans même la possibilité de m'en défendre… Ou si, de cette manière, entraînant probablement d'autres regards dans un débat qui ne devrait concerner que nous deux. Je ne souhaite pas que cette histoire se termine en « Lina, t'as trop raison, Kika elle a été méchante avec toi » ou à l'inverse en « Ta gueule Lina, Kika a le droit de dire ce qu'elle pense quand même »._

_Je comprends tout à fait que tu aies pu te sentir trahie (si c'est bien ça) par un auteur que tu apprécies (et j'en suis fière, je l'avoue… d'être appréciée, pas d'avoir trahi hein…). Personnellement, ça m'est déjà arrivé et ce n'est pas agréable… Une fic qui commençait bien et qui partait en vrille au milieu de l'intrigue… Peut-être n'était-ce tout simplement pas à mon goût ? Peut-être avait-elle l'impression de tenir une idée de génie que j'ai pourtant ressentie comme un revirement pitoyable… (Elowlie, tu vois de laquelle je parle ? :p) Je n'ai rien dit. Ce n'était peut-être pas la solution. J'en conviens. Mais nous voilà maintenant sur un débat autour de la review négative que bien d'autres ont mené avant nous. Je n'en détiens pas la réponse. En général, je ne laisse que du positif et, quand je connais mieux les auteurs, je me permets parfois quelques remarques en PM mais il a aussi pu m'arriver de regretter d'encourager certains auteurs… Comme quoi ! Ainsi, mon but avec ce message n'est pas de te « convertir » mais simplement de tenter de te sensibiliser à ce problème… Car je ne suis sans doute pas la seule à recevoir tes reviews et ces auteurs n'accueilleront peut-être pas tes remarques de la même manière…_

_À la lecture de la fin de tes mots, je suis certaine que tu ne pensais pas à mal, mais il vaut parfois mieux laisser passer un peu sa peine avant de lancer des mots qui pourront blesser l'auteur en retour. Nous ne sommes pas insensibles, ces mots que l'on reçoit jugent nos textes. Et ces textes sont toujours une part de nous. Alors, les critiques, oui, elles sont toujours un peu douloureuses. Sans le vouloir, tu aurais pu critiquer un texte bien plus personnel et dont tes mots auraient sincèrement blessé leur auteur. D'ailleurs ça m'a fait réfléchir, sincèrement, et il y a un OS que je ne publierai pas car entendre les critiques me sera, sur celui-ci je pense, trop difficile alors je n'en prendrai pas le risque. Et je ne te cache pas que j'avais prévu d'écrire la suite de « Marché conclu » le lendemain de ta review… Et finalement… Ça a du attendre un peu, le temps que la motivation revienne._

_Maintenant, passons à tes remarques, que je puisse y répondre (s'il y a des petits curieux qui en sont arrivés jusque là, qui n'ont pas lu « Des fois, la vie, c'est con » et qui comptent le lire un jour, il vaudrait mieux s'arrêter ! ^^)_

_Première chose, sache que je ne suis pas forcément en accord avec les actions ou pensées de mes personnages (allez hop, Zoro, tu te démerdes avec Kika !) mais j'écris à la première personne ce qui peut parfois en donner l'impression. Et l'idée générale qui se dégage du texte n'est certainement pas : « traitez les femmes comme des salopes, on s'en fout ». Bien au contraire. Mais il faut parfois commencer par un événement choquant pour en arriver à une conclusion opposée… Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas en train de dire que mon texte est féministe, simplement pas irrespectueux des femmes, et ce pour plusieurs raisons__…_

_Déjà, Zoro aurait réagi de la même manière avec un homme. Donc nous sommes dans une situation particulière et pas la lutte contre vents et marées des droits des femmes._

_Ensuite, nous sommes d'accord, il se comporte comme un salaud avec la demoiselle. Mais ces personnages ne sont pas parfaits. Zoro se retrouve embarqué dans une histoire qui ne lui plaît pas, plein de doutes et d'autres sentiments… Dans ce genre de situation, on ne s'en prend pas forcément aux bonnes personnes, on peut avoir des actes / des paroles qu'on regrettera plus tard. D'ailleurs, sans aller forcément jusqu'au terme de « salope », n'as-tu jamais, en pensées, mal jugé quelqu'un, simplement parce que tu étais en proie à des sentiments quels qu'ils soient ? Je ne dis pas que c'est normal, simplement que c'est humain. Tu aimes ou tu n'aimes pas évidemment, mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas écrire que du « tout beau » avec du « tout blanc » ou « tout noir »… C'est rarement aussi simple… On peut arriver à certains actes à cause d'un concours de circonstances et d'un beau bordel émotionnel… Ce n'est pas une excuse, un fait._

_Par ailleurs, son point de vue évolue sur la demoiselle au cours de l'histoire (je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué puisque tu as lu le reste en diagonale) et il regrette de l'avoir embarquée dans ses problèmes avec Sanji. C'était un choix : montrer qu'une tierce personne ne s'en sort pas forcément indemne non plus quand elle est mêlée à une histoire de couple. J'ai vraiment essayé (mais peut-être raté) de développer ce troisième personnage pour qu'il ne soit pas « une garce qui essaie de prendre Zoro à Sanji » et mettre en avant qu'elle souffre aussi de la situation, qu'elle n'est pas « juste une salope »… Une femme dans un ZoSan n'est pas toujours accueillie à bras ouverts ! ;) Sauf que j'écris en première personne et que je pouvais difficilement passer à côté du point de vue initial de Zoro sur la miss ! Et d'ailleurs, j'y tenais ! Jalousie du monsieur oblige !_

_Tu aurais fait un tollé. C'est d'ailleurs ce que Zoro cherche à provoquer… Car il veut mettre fin à cette comédie. Comme quoi la réplique (sans être forcément pensée) n'était pas si mal choisie ! La demoiselle réagit autrement. Pas qu'elle se laisse faire, bien au contraire, elle a la force de répliquer sur le même ton. Les points sont comptés, un partout. On peut passer à autre chose. C'est évidemment peu probable car la majorité de la gente féminine (ou masculine) aurait réagi avec violence. Mais j'imagine ce personnage comme ayant l'habitude des techniques de drague lourdes et salaces (que je ne défends en aucun cas)… Peut-être que les premières fois, elle a fait un tollé pour se retrouver prise à parti entre les « gentils » qui l'auraient soutenue, les « méchants » qui en auraient bien ri et les indifférents qui n'auraient rien fait. Peut-être qu'elle a préféré régler le problème seule. Peut-être que c'était un soir où elle n'avait pas envie de se mettre à hurler. Peut-être que… Ça reste une histoire._

_Pour finir, je n'essaie pas de te dire « mon histoire est bien, c'est toi qui te trompes ». C'est une question de goût. Peut-être que j'ai eu des tournures maladroites, peut-être que j'ai commis des erreurs. Il y en aura toujours et de toute manière, il y aura également toujours des personnes qui n'adhéreront pas à ce que je fais. Donc je suis bien triste de t'avoir déçue sur ce coup-là mais, malheureusement, je ne pense pas y être pour grand-chose… Je me console en me disant que d'autres ont aimé._

_Merci, malgré tout, pour le temps passé à me lire et à laisser quelques mots (et je sais qu'il y en a eu d'autres ^^). J'espère avoir bientôt un petit signe de toi, il y a des débats qui se terminent bien (Junk', si tu passes par là ! ;)…) et j'ai bon espoir pour celui-ci._


End file.
